Unlikely Allies Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: A collection of stories which involve Vegeta and his family crossing paths with Zarbon and his family and staying with Zarbon and his family on the other planet earth.  Needless to say things get really awkward.
1. Chapter 1

_The Infamous Planet Earth part 1_

Many years later, after a beautiful young sorceress resurrected Zarbon, he mated with her and she bore him two children. Matters turned for the worst after she took a dead dictator as a boyfriend, after Zarbon took a gay man as a boyfriend, after they both broke it up with their exs, Zarbon and his sorceress girlfriend got back together.

So many weird things have happened over the years that Zarbon lived on Planet Earth 2, for instance, Bulma's clone Bulma 2 come to Planet Earth 2, sent by the original Bulma, to get some equipment so that they could see if they needed the materials, winding up in a nuclear facility as a nuclear scientist.

Another weird thing happened; Bulma 2 built a time machine so that Morgan, Zarbon's girlfriend, and Zarbon could go back into time. Unfortunately, it strained their relationship, because Morgan became Stalin's mistress, while poor Zarbon, sold as a slave to Hitler and kept as an interpreter for Japanese. However, Zarbon himself managed to take up a lover for himself, a gay Nazi named Clide, whom the SS drafted by mistake.

Anyways to make a long story short, they somehow got back to the present and had even bigger challenges ahead, Stalin returned, but he was dead, that did not stop Morgan from seducing her. Zarbon took a gay boyfriend named Roger whom he met at a law firm, after all Zarbon went to law school and became a lawyer helping the weak and the unfortunate.

Then when their children grew up and had families of their own, a bigger challenge awaited them, Morgan was captured by Ahmadinejad and used as bait to get Zarbon to come to Iran so that he could be used as a weapon, since Nukes were banned forever. While in prison, Morgan and Stalin's ghost broke it off for good. Stalin owed her big time so he helped her get Zarbon back.

As for ZJ and Isabel, Morgan and Zarbon's kids, Isabel married an American of Indian descent from India, had two girls with him and broke it off; he got custody of the kids whereas Issy, short for Isabel, had visitation rights.

As for ZJ, he married a Japanese American girl named Kelly, had a son with her and adopted his second cousin after his mother abandoned him. Kelly cheated on ZJ and moved in with her lover and ZJ conjured up goat demons, which killed Kelly.

ZJ, dramatized by the incident, gave up sorcery all together and converted to Judaism. He then got a scholarship by the synagogue that he attended and went to study in Israel.

Zarbon sent Issy to Israel to visit her brother, but she went to jail when she gave a glass of water to a Palestinian girl who wanted no more than a drink of water. In court, ZJ defended her stating that his mother would have done the same thing, and then he went to jail even if he was a Jew.

After Ahmadinejad went to a mental asylum, Morgan and Zarbon went to Israel to rescue their kids, after Stalin's ghost told them thatNetanyahu wanted the kids out of the way so that they would not stop him from ripping the homes up in the Arab courter so that he could make some settlements.

Morgan knew that if that happened, then Israel would be in even more danger, so while Zarbon got the kids out of jail, she protested against the settlements and ended up out cold for it. Since Morgan was an American and got hurt, the Israeli government forced Netanyahu to resign as president of Israel to prevent another Holocaust from happening.

Zarbon then became a general for the United States army due to his experience in Freezer's army; you would think that they all lived happily ever after, but not quite yet.

Back to the present, with Stalin back in the spirit world where he belonged, and the tyrants of the east out of power, the only thing standing in the way of peace, the terrorists. Zarbon, his girlfriend, children and friends needed to come up with a solution that would help them win the war on terror easily.

They were all sitting down at a table one day debating about how to solve this uneasy problem, "I think we should just conjure up all the dead Sayain warriors like I did to defeat Freezer!" said Morgan.

For those of you that do not know, a sorceress named Sarah resurrected Freezer, Morgan killed him with her sorcery power when she conjured up the spirits of the dead Sayain warriors. He went straight to the afterlife, yet again.

"No you wasted your magic enough as it is," Zarbon said.

"I have an idea! How about we get ECDCA to help!" Morgan said.

"What in the world is ECDCA again?" asked Isabel.

"ECDCA is that gay-ass communist club which Mao and Stalin founded in the afterlife, they don't even do much there, all they do is dumb stuff, since they're dead they can't plot against the living much anymore." Tre said, Morgan's womanizing African American friend that she had known since elementary school.

"No leave the communists out of this! They will do nothing but make matters worse!" Zarbon said.

"I'm afraid he's right, I don't see much of a solution there." ZJ said looked at a kabala book.

"Fine all I'm saying is that it's an idea, you don't have go along with it." Morgan said.

"How about we conjure Freezer up and make a wish to kill all the terrorists off so that terrorism doesn't exist anymore!" Tre said.

Again, some more information, Freezer once tried to take over the afterlife with his mistress succubus Lilith, the demons from the demon dimension, and some misfit villains in history.

The only people that stopped them were ironically Morgan, Tre, their conservative friend Jada, Mao, Stalin and Kirov. They were sent by Lenin the head of the council, he gave them temporary powers from the Staff of Communisma, which gave them abilities to change into animals and the elements of the earth, fire, water and air.

The spirits arrested Freezer, all the spirits freed and an angel council sentence Freezer to an eternity in a lamp, which they placed in a desert.

Anyways Zarbon was appalled at the idea, "No we won't be using dead villains how many times must I say it?" asked Zarbon.

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Morgan.

"I have an idea, I know someone who can help!" Bulma 2 said.

"What Bulma 2?" asked Tre.

"We must get help, someone more powerful then the terrorists!" Bulma 2 said.

"Who?" asked Zarbon.

"We can get Vegeta, Trunks and the actual Bulma to help us out! We can go to Planet Earth and get them and bring them back here so that we can defeat the terrorists!" Bulma 2 said.

"I thought you said that Vegeta and Bulma were dead!" Zarbon said.

"Oh did I, sorry I lied, what I meant was that sometimes Vegeta said that he wishes Bulma were dead." Bulma 2 said.

"Forget it; I don't want to go anywhere near that weasel!" Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"He's right; Zarbon told us that it was Vegeta that killed him on Planet Namic, at least from what I read in that gossip column that Jada gave to me." Morgan said.

"He will want to kill me again if he finds out that I'm alive!" Zarbon said.

"Trust me Vegeta has softened up, with the exception of being an arrogant hard-ass that likes to pick fights with Bulma's friends." Bulma 2 said.

"Oh boy this doesn't sound like such a good idea, now mom's idea of getting help from the dead communists sounded like bells compared to Bulma 2's idea." ZJ said.

"Look we don't have a choice, if we're going to defeat the terrorists, then we need some help!" Bulma 2 said.

"It's like my mother told me when I mated with Zarbon, aliens are not the answer." Morgan said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Bulma 2.

"On second thought, let's get it a shot!" Morgan said.

"I'm not going, I don't want to be killed by this alien that killed Zarbon." Tre said.

"Good we didn't want you to go anyways!" ZJ said.

Therefore, Bulma 2 got access to some of the spaceships that Roswell covered up, to rebuild it while Zarbon told the military that there would be a different strategy and that it would be a surprise.

When Bulma 2 built the spaceship, ZJ left his kids with Tre, Tre's Native American girlfriend Little Bird, and their newborn daughter Taurus, or Tortoise Shell as a nickname that her mother gave to her.

It was not hard for Isabel to find a babysitter for her kids, they lived with their dad already, so she lucked out, it was not a good weekend to visit her kids anyways.

Bulma 2 finished the spaceship, "It's all yours! But to be safe I'll have to take you to planet Earth myself." Bulma 2 said.

"There is another planet Earth?" asked Isabel.

"Yes you're known in the universe as Planet Earth 2." Bulma 2 said.

"Let's get going, we haven't time to waste!" Zarbon said.

So Zarbon, Morgan, Isabel, ZJ and Bulma 2 got into the spaceship and set off for the other Planet Earth, while in the spaceship Isabel was board, "I'm board daddy, can I turn on some music?" asked Issy.

"Yes just do it," Zarbon said.

So Issy turned on the music, it was playing that tacky techno song called, "I'm Blue", which sounded like they were saying "if was green I would die," instead of di daba di. Zarbon got mad, "Turn that filth off right now!" he said.

"But I like this song!" Issy said.

"Its racist and I won't handle it, why couldn't it be if I were black I would die?" asked Zarbon.

"Because if it was that, then it would sound racist, think about it Zarbon you, Issy and ZJ are the only people on my planet that are even turquoise colored to begin with." Morgan said.

Meanwhile in the back ZJ turned the music off, "ZJ I was listening to the music!" Issy said.

"Not anymore, I got something better then music, take a look!" he then pulled out a DVD of Sherlock Holmes, it was that retarded version by Guy Richie.

"Are you kidding? I hated that movie, although Robert Downey Jr. is hot." Issy said.

Back to Zarbon, Morgan and Bulma 2, Bulma 2 was driving the ship, "So how far do you think we will have to go?" Morgan asked.

"Unless we somehow get stuck in a time morph then I would say a thousand years." Bulma said.

"What? I'll be dead by then!" Morgan said.

Bulma 2 laughed, "I'm just kidding, I'm actually not sure, but if I would really have to guess I would say at least a weak." She said.

"Oh my God, it's a time morph!" yelled Zarbon pointing to a cloud of pink debris.

"Everyone hold on its going to be a bumpy ride!" yelled Bulma 2.

"If we die then I love you Zarbon!" yelled Morgan.

"We're not going to die; we're just going into a different galaxy is all!" Zarbon said.

They went into the time morph and then came out the other side, the galaxy looked more colorful then the galaxy that Morgan and her friends lived in. "Wow it's beautiful; I never imagined it to be so amazing!" Morgan said.

"Well, yes." Bulma 2 said, all the sudden she noticed a planet, "Take a look there it is!" she yelled.

Yep there it was, the planet that Vegeta, Bulma, their children and their friends lived on, ZJ and Issy looked out the window, "Wow it's amazing, it looks almost like our planet Earth!" said Issy.

They headed towards Earth and tried to land in an area where there were less people, but Bulma 2 lost control of the impact, "Hold on we're landing!" She said.

They landed in a city and crashed the ship into many buildings before landing on a beach. When the landed people were gathered around and the door opened up and Bulma 2 walked out, "Don't panic, we come in peace!" yelled Bulma 2.

When Zarbon came out people started screaming and ran away, the reason for this was because they had already had to deal with Freezer, Cell and Bun, there was no way that Zarbon could be trusted, just because he was an alien. "What did I do?" asked Zarbon.

"Nothing let's find the Capsule and Cooperation." Bulma 2 said.

"This place is weird," ZJ said.

So they walked up to the door and knocked on the door, Bulma's butler opened the door up, "Yes may I help you Mrs. Briefs?" he asked, even though she was married to Vegeta, she kept her last name.

"I'm not Bulma, I'm Bulma 2 her clone." Bulma 2 said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the mistress and the master aren't home." The butler said rolling his eyes, especially since he said the word "master".

"Are the kids home?" asked Bulma 2.

"No they're on vacation with their parents in the Great Canyon," the butler said.

"Isn't that like the Grand Canyon?" asked Issy.

"Are we going to have to wait?" Zarbon asked.

"You might have to, otherwise I will tell them that you requested an audience with them, good day." He then closed the door.

"Damn it!" Morgan said.

"Man that was rude!" Bulma 2 said.

"What are we going to do?" asked ZJ.

"Drastic situations call for drastic measures!" Bulma 2 said.

"In other words?" asked Morgan.

"In other words, we're going to have to go to the Great Canyon!" Bulma 2 said.

"Oh dear I was afraid of this!" Zarbon said.

They walked all the way back to the spaceship and they got in and took off. They were in the air for a few hours, and then they spotted the canyon, "There it is, the Great Canyon!" Bulma 2 said pointing to a rather small looking canyon.

"That's the Great Canyon? It was supposed to be big!" Isabel said disappointed.

"No the reason why they call it the Great Canyon is because a war was fought against the Red Ribbon Army, which they lost." Bulma 2 said.

"Who are the Red Ribbon Army?" asked ZJ.

"I don't even want to know!" Zarbon said, thinking that the Red Ribbon Army was somehow associated with communists.

"Come on let's land this thing and go find them!" Morgan said.

They once again landed the ship and got out; they were venturing out to look for Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bulma, Vegeta where are you?" Morgan was calling out.

"They're not going to take kindly to our arrival I'll tell you that right now!" Zarbon said.

"I can't wait; it'll be like Transformers 2!" ZJ said.

"That movie sucked almost as badly as Sherlock Holmes," Issy said.

"Shhh…I heard something!" Bulma 2 said. They crept behind a bush; they peaked behind it and saw that Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and Trunks were having lunch at a picnic table. Bulma now looked like she was in her 60's to early 70's, while Trunks and Bra were in their early to late twenties, but Vegeta looked the same like he had when he killed Zarbon and went to planet Namic.

"Oh my God it's him!" Zarbon said quietly.

"Don't talk." Morgan said.

Vegeta took a bite of a sandwich, which he then spit out, "What the hell kind of sandwich is this woman?" he asked Bulma.

"It's a tuna surprise sweetie," she said blushing furiously.

"You are a terrible cook!" Vegeta said.

Zarbon got pissed off, "He's still the same little bratty, airheaded, arrogant bastard! He hasn't changed a bit!" thought Zarbon, who was so pissed off that he was about to get out of the bush and teach him a lesson.

"Don't Zarbon you're going to get kill!" Morgan said quietly.

"He has no right to treat his wife that way!" Zarbon said.

Just then, Trunks put his sandwich down and looked at Vegeta, "Dad it's not even something you cook, you just put some meat in the middle and another piece of bread on the top." Trunks said.

"Look Trunks why don't you just shut up before I slap you!" Vegeta said even more frustrated than ever.

"That does it, let me at him! Let me at him!" Zarbon said trying to jump out of the bush and fight Vegeta.

"Guys do something!" Bulma 2 said, so ZJ, Issy and Morgan tried their best to hold Zarbon back from jumping out of the bush and getting himself killed, again.

"Come on Daddy, be the bigger person, just like you've told me!" Issy said.

"Dad you don't want to beat him up, he's a Sayain warrior, remember he's just going to get stronger after you fight him!" ZJ said.

"I don't care, he shouldn't be talking to women that way! Let go of me!" Zarbon said.

Bra noticed that there was some moving around in the bush and some mumbling, "Dad I don't mean to interrupt this family argument, but what's that over there in the bush!" Bra asked pointing to the moving bush.

All the sudden ZJ lost his balance, due to Zarbon squirming around, and he fell out of the bush.

The Briefs all looked at ZJ and were bewildered, "Wow who is that?" asked Bra.

"It's Zarbon! That coward has somehow come back from the dead!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta then got up, went over to ZJ, and started beating the crap out of the taller ZJ, "Who are you working for glamour puss hum? Answer me when I'm talking to you!" yelled Vegeta.

"That's not Zarbon!" Bulma said.

"It is to, he just looks like he got a haircut is all!" yelled Vegeta.

"I could have sworn that Zarbon was more muscular then that, this kid isn't very well built, he's just skinny!" Bulma said.

Zarbon's offspring was in danger, now he had to do the unthinkable, he jumped out of the bush, and he was face to face with the man that killed him in front of Bulma and Krillian. "Get your monkey paws off my son!" yelled Zarbon.

"You!" yelled Vegeta.

"You!" yelled Zarbon.

"Yep that is defiantly Zarbon!" Bulma said blushing, even though she liked him for only a few minutes and saw his other form, but he was still attractive in his normal form.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_The Infamous Planet Earth part 2_

Zarbon and Vegeta looked mad at one another, while Vegeta's family and Zarbon's family could do nothing but wait, Bulma 2 decided to take action, "Bulma I'm back!" Bulma 2 said running out of the bush, and up to Bulma and hugging her.

"B2 what took you so long to find those resources that we needed from the other planet Earth?" asked Bulma.

"They didn't have any, but they have this thing called an A-Bomb." Bulma 2 said.

Sadly this technique did not work, Zarbon and Vegeta paid no attention to either Bulma or Bulma 2, "Well you're looking interesting as usual." Vegeta said.

"As usual, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Zarbon.

"Would you like to transform so you can show everyone what you look like for real?" asked Vegeta.

"Don't try my patience Vegeta!" Zarbon said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I'm so scared! Maybe if I turn into a super Sayain then you'll be crushed more easily then you would be if I were normal looking!" Vegeta said.

All the sudden Morgan jumped out of the bushes, "Stop everyone calm down! We don't need to get violent! Violence isn't the answer!" Morgan yelled.

Vegeta was shocked to see that Morgan jumped out of nowhere, "Stay out of this lady!" yelled Vegeta.

"Hey you're talking to the person who brought Zarbon back to like!" Morgan said.

"You did! How did this happen?" asked Vegeta.

"Uh I'm a sorceress what else?" Morgan said.

Vegeta then was pissed off and looked at Bulma, he went up to her and started shaking her, "Dad let go of mom!" yelled Trunks.

"How did she find out about Zarbon's existence, were you the one who told her?" asked a panicked Vegeta.

"I don't know what you're talking about honey!" Bulma said.

"Don't play coy with me, Bulma 2!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I'm over here!" yelled the actual clone of Bulma.

"Sorry honey my bad!" Vegeta said while Bulma frowned, Vegeta let go of Bulma and went over to Bulma 2 and started shaking her, "You told that Forest Dump over there about Zarbon's existence when you got to the other planet Earth didn't you?" Vegeta said still shaking Bulma 2.

"No, I'm innocent he was already there when I arrived!" Bulma 2 said shaking with fear.

"Oh when you arrived the first or second time?" asked Vegeta.

"What?" she asked.

"Let her go Vegeta! I found out about Zarbon myself!" Morgan yelled.

"How is that possible?" asked Vegeta.

"I was going through a hard time in high school, people used to make fun of me because I had a mild form of autism." Morgan said.

"What do you mean had, don't you still have it?" asked ZJ.

"Honey let mom tell the story! Anyways my friend Jada gave me a gossip magazine and Zarbon was on the front cover, it mentioned you too Vegeta. So I decided to resurrect him." Morgan said.

"Are you insane you could have put your own life and the lives of your fellow humans in jeopardy!" yelled Vegeta.

"That was the point; I wanted Zarbon to kill me because I was miserable. But I didn't think it would work." Morgan said.

"What I thought you resurrected me because you were in love with me," Zarbon said stunned.

"Yes that too." Morgan said.

"Ok enough of the lame story I just want to kick your ass and kill you again Zarbon!" yelled Vegeta.

Meanwhile Issy was still hiding behind the bush, "Oh God just stay put Isabel, you'll be all right if you remain hidden!" she said.

All the sudden before Zarbon and Vegeta could battle each other, a tall robot towered over them, and everyone looked up, "What the hell is that thing?" asked Bra pointing to the robot.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Zarbon said suspicious.

All the sudden, Isabel looked up, after all the robot was standing right behind her, "Oh crap, it's like that one robot off the Transformers movie, which means I better get out of here!" she said. She tried to run away in the other direction back into the woods, but she tripped over a log, "Uh damn it!" she yelled aloud.

The robot looked down at her and then he grabbed her quickly and picked her up so that everyone else could see her, "Help! Daddy help!" yelled Isabel struggling to get free.

"Oh my God, Issy!" yelled Zarbon, he then flew up and tried to throw a fireball in the robot's face, but it slapped him into a huge rock and it knocked Zarbon out cold.

"Vegeta do something!" yelled Bulma, who was horrified at when the robot seized Isabel.

"I don't care about his daughter!" Vegeta said.

"You would if it were your daughter!" yelled Bulma.

"Oh all right, all right, damn it woman, I don't know how you manipulate me, but when you do you do it so well! When I find out what it is, you won't boss me around anymore!" Vegeta said. Even though Vegeta was the hugest asshole in the world, he loved Bulma enough, even though he would not admit it, to do pretty much as she told him to do. He stood there powering up, "I'm going to turn into a super Sayain!" yelled Vegeta, he looked like he was transforming, before he could fly up and whack that robot, the robot stepped on him and knocked him out cold, but didn't kill him.

Bra was horrified and afraid that her father might be dead, she ran over to him, "Bra no!" yelled Bulma.

"Dad can you hear me?" yelled Bra.

"I can see the sky!" Vegeta said.

"It's all right daddy, I'll save…." The robot interrupted Bra by picking her up with his other arm, "Put me down!" she yelled. Then she saw how high up she was, unlike her brother, she could not fly. "Ok don't put me down and if you do, do it gently!" she yelled.

"Do something Morgan you're a sorceress!" yelled Bulma 2.

"Ok here goes nothing!" Morgan tried to conjure up a fireball, but did not have enough energy, "Well that's all I could do!" she said.

The robot started walking away then Trunks flew up to him, but the robot karate kicked Trunks into a big bolder and he continued to walk far away.

"No!" yelled Trunks. The robot, far away enough, not be seen with the naked eye.

Trunks looked at the damage the robot caused, he nearly killed Vegeta by stepping on him, he injured Zarbon and Morgan could not get enough energy by conjuring it up.

"No I failed her!" Morgan said crying.

"Don't worry I'll get them back!" yelled Trunks.

"But you'll die too!" yelled Bulma.

"So be it, it's better to die trying then not to die a loser, ZJ look after the women, my dad, Zarbon and the clone!" then Trunks transformed into a super Sayain and flew off to find Issy and Bra.

Morgan ran over to Zarbon to try to wake him up, "Zarbon are you all right?" she asked. "Please don't die on me!" she said.

"Morgan I'm fine, will you please get your leg off of my dick!" he yelled.

"Oh sorry!" she said leaning off Zarbon.

"Vegeta are you all right?" asked Bulma.

"Woman I'm tired let me sleep!" he said then he went to sleep.

"God you are so lazy! You won't even do the house work when I ask you too!" yelled Bulma.

Meanwhile inside a spaceship far away in the cannon, there were some rather stupid frog looking aliens who tied the girls to a table each. Trunks was outside the spaceship and tried to think of a cunning way to get into the ship.

The frog aliens looked at the girls, "What do you want with us?" asked Issy.

"We want to steal your DNA so that we can clone you and your friend here, so that human clones will take over this planet for us!" yelled one of the frogs.

"That sounds retarded!" yelled Issy.

"We're just kidding, what we're actually going to do is impregnate both of you so that we can have someone bore us our offspring, our breed is a dying one, and we need to get it on with some humans!" the other frog said.

"Well why can't you use females from your own breed instead of us?" asked Bra.

"Because there are no more females left!" yelled the other frog.

"Please don't impregnate me! I don't even like kids! I haven't even gotten my breast implants yet!" yelled Bra.

"We're about to get knocked up and all you can think about are breast implants?" asked Issy annoyed with Bra's stupidity.

"Well I have to look good don't I?" asked Bra.

"Uh just kill me now!" yelled Issy.

Meanwhile outside the spaceship, it seemed that nobody was guarding it, so Trunks ran inside the spaceship, lucky. He tried to use his Sayain intuition so that he can sense Issy and Bra's power level, better known as an energy field. He heard some screams from the other room, and he ran all the way to the other side of the spaceship.

Meanwhile in the room, the frog creatures unbuttoned their pants and this pretty much grossed the girls out, "Gross get dressed, you're so fat!" yelled Bra.

"Usually I like to see the inner beauty of people, but they don't count!" yelled Issy.

"Ew they don't even have penises!" yelled Bra.

"Wrong again!" yelled one of the frog creatures, all the sudden where there was no penis, grew some penises, the girls then screamed loudly enough for Trunks to break down the door.

"Leave those girls alone!" yelled Trunks.

The frog creatures turned around and Trunk's eyes grew wide, "And put some pants on too!" he yelled.

"Let's get this idiot!" yelled one of the frog creatures, so their tongues grew longer and tried to tie Trunks up, but they missed and then Trunks grabbed both of their tongues and burned them off, and they started crying wounded. Meanwhile Trunks untied the girls while the frogs sat on the ground still wounded.

"Come on let's get out of here!" yelled Trunks.

"Trunks!" yelled Bra.

"Trunks, what kind of name is that?" asked Issy.

"No time to explain!" yelled Trunks grabbing Issy by the arm and Bra followed them out. Meanwhile the frogs got some knives and cut their tongues off, but then new ones grew in place of the old ones.

"Its payback time!" yelled one of the frogs.

Outside Trunks, Issy, and Bra needed to take a breather, "Wow that was cool how you burned their tongues!" Issy said.

"You think so?" asked Trunks taking a better look at Issy. She was perfect looking, like an angel, with the thick, beautiful, long chocolate brown hair color like her mother, also those full lips which she didn't inherit from her father, her turquoise skin and those pretty Asian shaped gold eyes.

Bra then ruined the moment by talking, "Let's get out of here before they follow us!" she yelled.

"Too late!" yelled Isabel pointing to the two frogs.

"So you beauties thought you could get away from us did you? I lied; we don't need females to impregnate!" One of frogs yelled.

"What?" asked Issy.

"Yes we can actually change our gender and give birth to live young if the circumstances say that there are no females around to mate with!" yelled the other frog.

"Then why did you kidnap us?" asked Bra.

"Oh asexually reproducing is our last resort, but since you don't want to carry our young, we have no choice but to reproduce asexually! Are you ready!" yelled the other frog.

"Here goes nothing!" yelled the other frog. They then transformed their penises into vaginas and then laid at least twelve eggs each.

"Ok this is like out of that Jurassic Park movie!" yelled Issy.

"This shouldn't be too hard!" said Trunks.

Wrong, the eggs hatched and smaller versions of those frogs grew up right away and were now the same size as the originals. "Shall we run Bra?" asked Issy.

"Yes that would be a smart decision!" yelled Bra, they both ran off deeper into the canyon.

"Girls come back, we can take them on!" yelled Trunks.

"Get the frog eater!" yelled one of the frogs, all the sudden a lot of frogs jumped on Trunks, who then threw a fireball on them, at least three ending up dead, only for them to multiply.

"I need to go and find the girls!" Trunks thought and he flew off.

Meanwhile Issy and Bra hid behind a rock on top of the cliff, "I don't think they'll find us up here!" Bra said.

"I hope not!" Issy said.

"Guess again!" One of the new offspring of the originals said coming up behind them.

"Screw this I'm jumping!" yelled Bra not thinking straight.

"Don't you're going to die!" yelled Issy.

"Sorry I have to!" yelled Bra before the creature could grab her, she jumped off the cliff and then Issy heard a scream.

"Bra are you all right?" yelled Issy.

"Yes but I think my leg is broken!" yelled Bra.

"Someone wasn't diagnosed for ADHD." Issy thought.

She then started to run as fast as she could, little did she know that there was a trap set in the canyon in case she would run under the huge bolder, well as she was getting close to it, four of the offspring pushed the big rock together hoping for the rock to fall onto Issy.

She stopped to catch her breath, and then all the sudden she saw a rock coming down towards her. She screamed, but then something or someone flew over towards her and got her out of the way before the rock fell onto her.

She watched as the rock fell onto the ground and smashed into billon different pieces, she looked at her hero, who was none other than Trunks himself. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to die, I'm not like my father you know." He said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Where is Bra?" asked Trunks.

"She's back there in the canyon somewhere, she broke her leg! Hurry I think she needs you!" yelled Issy.

"Go back and see if father and Zarbon are all right enough to help fight these frog creatures!" Trunks said.

Issy saluted Trunks, "Yes sir!" she said, she then ran to find her and Trunks' family.

Trunks looked for Bra and saw that those horrid frog creatures surrounded her, so he flew down and threw fireballs at them so that they would die, they did. "Bra are you all right?" asked Trunks picking her up and lifting off the ground.

"Yes, except my leg is broken!" she said.

"I'm just glad that you're all right." Trunks said.

"Where is Isabel?" asked Bra.

"Who?" asked Trunks.

"You know Zarbon's daughter! She and I talked while those horrible frog creatures were taking us back to their spaceship." Bra said.

"I sent her to get our dads, but whoever she was she sure was pretty," Trunks said blushing.

Bra was surprised to hear this, "Trunks that's the first time I've ever heard you call a girl pretty besides our mom!" Bra said.

"Oh well that was, this conversation never happened!" Trunks said.

"Agreed!" Bra said.

Meanwhile while Issy was looking for Zarbon and Vegeta, she heard some talking, she peeked behind a rock and she saw two of those frog creatures talking to one another.

"I can't believe that wild haired kid killed all of our offspring!" One of the frog creatures complained.

"Don't worry by this time tomorrow we'll be in the big city, and we'll multiply and will destroy the human race once and for all!" the other frog said, they both laughed.

"Oh no!" Issy thought, she then quietly continued, then a hour later she found Zarbon and Vegeta still on the ground lying down, with their women looking at them.

'Hello mom!" yelled Issy.

"Issy you're all right!" Morgan said hugging Issy.

"Is dad all right?" asked Issy.

"He's just tired, but perhaps you can wake him up." Morgan said.

"No problem, step aside!" Issy said and she walked up to Zarbon, "Daddy it's me your princess!" yelled Issy in Zarbon's ear.

Zarbon then woke up with his eyes wide opened, "Where did she go?" asked Zarbon.

"Where did who go?" asked Morgan.

"Mother!" yelled Zarbon, funny his mother has been dead since he was only three years old.

"Could you wake up Vegeta too?" asked Bulma.

"Did you try to?" asked Morgan.

"Yes but he won't listen to me, the only time he doesn't listen to me is when he wants to nap!" Bulma said shaking her head.

Isabel walked up to Vegeta and bent down and yelled in his ear, "Mr. Vegeta get your butt up now!"

Vegeta jumped up, "That was a nice nap, I haven't had one in a while!" Vegeta said yawning.

"Oh you two are so lazy!" yelled Bulma 2.

"No it's not that, it's just that robot took the energy right out of me!" yelled Zarbon.

"It's like when he touched us we went to sleep!" Vegeta said.

"That's the biggest excuse in the world!" Bulma said shaking her head once again.

"Ok I have something important to say, Trunks is out looking for Bra! There is something else too, those frog creatures that kidnapped us, they are going to the city to destroy the human race! We have to stop them!" yelled Issy.

"We're here!" yelled Trunks landing with Bra in his arms.

"Weren't you scared!" asked Bulma 2.

"Not at all!" Trunks said.

"Hey dad Trunks saved my life!" Issy said.

"I guess that makes your son kind of a hero Vegeta!" Zarbon said snickering.

Vegeta turned red and glared at Trunks, "How could you rescued that blue floozy!" yelled Vegeta.

"Dad relax, she's not a bad person!" Trunks said.

"You just met her, how do you know that she doesn't transform too!" Vegeta said.

"I don't, my brother and father do, but my brother and I can't even fly!" Isabel said.

"Shut your trap glamour puss Jr.!" yelled Vegeta.

"Actually she's right her power level is no bigger than mine, yours, or Zarbon's. Unless she is hiding a gun behind her back and she's planning to shoot us, then I see no reason to alienate her." Trunks said.

"Enough bickering we have to get to the city so that we can save the human race!" Morgan said.

"Let's go! Meet us at Capsule Corporation head courters!" Bulma said.

"Yes Bulma!" Bulma 2 said.

Zarbon, his family and Bulma 2 went back to their spaceship, which they came in, while Vegeta and his family went to their spaceship that they arrived at the canyon in.

Meanwhile the robot that the frog creatures operated headed towards the big city, but it would take at least a day for them to get there.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_The Infamous Planet Earth part 3_

It was hours later, back at the Capsule & Cooperation, Zarbon's family, Vegeta's family and Bulma 2 gathered around a table figuring out why the villains have not showed up yet.

"I don't get it; I thought they would be here by now." Zarbon said.

"Me too, I wonder if they got out of the robot and just decided to walk." Morgan said.

"Yah right, if I wanted to destroy mankind I would be in a bigger hurry, I wouldn't waste my time walking." ZJ said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Bulma said.

Vegeta took a cigarette, lit it and gave a tough face of a mobster, "I say that I will kill them that's what!" Vegeta said blowing air out.

"Oh he always does this; he tries to look sexy for me so that I'll pay attention to him." Bulma said.

"We don't have time we need to think fast!" Morgan said.

Meanwhile the frogs were not only outside the robot, but they were walking around in midday with highly advanced camera. "I don't get it, why do we have a camera instead of the robot?" one of the frogs asked the other.

"Because if we use the robot right away then people will call the military to take us down, what the plan is that we need to keep everyone distracted so that we'll attack and surprise them." The other frog said.

They walked up to Bulma's house, peaked inside, put a tube in there, looked through it, and saw that Bulma was bringing something out, "This will be good!" One of the frogs said, so he snapped a picture and they stuck away.

"Let me see!" the other frog said. The frog with the camera let the other frog see on the screen what the photo looked like and giggled, in the picture was Zarbon, Morgan, Vegeta and Bulma sitting at the table with a hot plate in Bulma's hands.

"I can't wait until we embellish the truth!" one of the frogs said.

"Wouldn't that be lying?" asked the other frog snickering. 

"Yes but without their heroes defending the city, we'll attack them!"

Meanwhile back inside, Bulma opened the tinfoil that was on the plate and it looked like something that Morgan nor had Zarbon ever seen before, "Pardon me for being rude, but what is that?" Morgan asked.

"It's called a fish potato! It's an old family recipe!" Bulma said smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to eat the potatoes outside the fish, not the other way around?" asked Zarbon.

"Yes but I decided to stuff the fish with potatoes, dig in!" she said.

What could it hurt? Morgan, Zarbon and Vegeta ate it, Zarbon swallowed it not to rude, Morgan ran to the restroom to throw up and Vegeta spit it out, "Lady this fish is raw!" yelled Vegeta.

"That's how it's supposed to be!" Bulma said blushing furiously.

"Where I come from, I always eat cooked fish, there is nothing more gross then eating fish raw without any caviar sauce on it!" yelled Vegeta.

"How would you know anything about fine dining?" asked Bulma who was now enraged.

"You're the worst cook in the world; you're so used to being a pampered, rich spoiled brat that you didn't take the time to learn how to cook! That is the ultimate sin in Sayain culture, if a woman doesn't cook well for a man, then she's worthless!" yelled Vegeta.

"You horrible tyrant!" Bulma then slapped Vegeta in the face, ran to her room and shut the door loudly.

It was an awkward silence, Zarbon could not help but glare at Vegeta, Vegeta turned to Zarbon, "What the hell are you looking at glamour-puss!" he yelled.

Zarbon frowned and decided to ignore Vegeta, "Oh so you're now giving me the cold shoulder are you?" asked Vegeta.

Morgan came back into the room, "Where's Bulma, I heard the door slam upstairs." Morgan said.

"She and Vegeta had a…Actually why don't you ask hothead over there! He might get mad at me, because he's probably afraid that I'll get the whole story wrong!" Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"What concern is it of yours! " Vegeta said.

"It's my concern because we need help fighting the Muslim terrorists on our planet!" Morgan said.

"I think we need to find those frog creatures first and take care of them, and then we can go home." Zarbon said.

"Nobody is going anywhere until I have some dinner!" yelled Vegeta.

Morgan frowned at Vegeta, "Come on Zarbon let's go see where the kids are." Morgan said.

"Yes I'm with you on that." Zarbon said getting up and walking with Morgan into the living room.

Meanwhile Trunks was outside making squirrel noises and a few black squirrels came down from the tree, ran up to him, grabbed the peanuts out of his palm, and ate them. Issy looked at this happening, she was confused, "So do you live with the squirrels?" Issy asked.

Trunks turned around startled, "Oh sorry I didn't see you back there!" he said.

"That's because I just got out here." Issy said.

"Oh my mom and I used to go to the park, that is whenever I wasn't training to become a warrior, and we used to feed the squirrels all the time." Trunks said smiling.

"I have a question, why doesn't your dad like me, besides the fact that I'm "Glamour-pusses" daughter?" asked Issy.

"Well he has a hard time trusting other species is all, the only species that he even trusts are humans and Sayains. There aren't very many Sayains left; they were whipped out by a galactic tyrant." Trunks said.

"You mean Freezer? I know who he was, my mom and dad used to battle him, then he tried to take over the afterlife and he was sentence to an eternity in a genie lap." Issy said.

"Interesting, so you want to help me feed the squirrels?" Trunks asked.

"Ok Tarzan I would love to!" Issy said, she walked over the Trunks and bent down and he put some peanuts in her hand and held onto them.

"Ok all you do is wait until they come up and look at the peanut and grab it with their hands," Trunks said.

"It might have rabies." Issy said.

"They don't they would be hissing at you if they did." Trunks said.

All the sudden a squirrel came up to Issy and looked at the peanuts. "Don't move, let him grab it." Trunks said.

All the sudden the squirrel grabbed a peanut and ate it with one hand, "Oh my God, they really do grab them!" Issy said laughing.

Suddenly ZJ walked by to look for his parents, and he saw Issy bending down with Trunks' hands on her arms, holding them, "Hey guys you better make sure that dad and Vegeta don't see you!" ZJ said.

"What are you talking about, we're just feeding squirrels!" Issy said.

"Sorry continue!" ZJ said walking to the kitchen.

Vegeta was pissed off, "Wilbur!" he yelled.

The butler came up to Vegeta, "You called Master Vegeta?" asked Wilbur.

"Yes I want something to eat, could you possibly order carry out from the local Chinese restaurant?" asked Vegeta.

"I would sir, but there are at least a hundred Chinese restraints in this city!" Wilbur said.

ZJ came into the kitchen and looked at Vegeta, "I don't care which restaurant the food comes from! I want food and I want it now!" yelled Vegeta.

"Ok I'll order from Fortune Cookie Hut." Wilbur said with a smile and walking away.

"I hate that place!" yelled Vegeta banging his fist on the table.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" asked ZJ.

"You'll talk to me when you're spoken to!" yelled Vegeta.

"Who taught you to talk that way? I can't believe how rude you are, you won't have any friends with that attitude." ZJ said.

"Welcome to the club!" Vegeta said.

"Look why are you so mean?" asked ZJ.

"That's none of your concern!" yelled Vegeta.

"Is it because you're jealous of my father, is it because he had more friends than you, is it because he was a military expert, heir to Freezer's thrown and a prince at the same time?" asked ZJ.

Vegeta laughed, "No way! I wouldn't want to associate myself with that vain, snobby crybaby that cried whenever he didn't get what he wanted!" Vegeta said.

"You don't know him like I do, yes it's true that he had an advanced status as a top general for Freezer, but you haven't a clue as to what kind of Hell Freezer put him through!" yelled ZJ.

"Like what, telling him to dress less flamboyantly!" Vegeta laughed. 

"No he hurt my father! Father told me things about what Freezer has done to him, things that he couldn't tell me until I reached my teens! Freezer used to have him whipped on the back whenever he pissed him off enough; you want to know why? Because when he was a little kid, he was forced to watch executions and if he ran away not wanting to watch them, then Freezer would have Dodoria go after him and whip him!" yelled ZJ.

"I'm not listening could you speak up!" Vegeta said.

"Oh if that isn't bad enough for you, then I'll tell you this! Freezer not only physically abused my father, but also sexually abused by him! It scared him so much that he didn't want to fall in love or get attached to a man or a woman!" yelled ZJ.

"Uh Zarbon is bisexual? First I hear that he's a prince, then I hear that he cries a lot, then he's manic-depressive, then he can transform, and now I hear that he's attracted to both sexes? Is there anything else I need to hear about?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes there is! My father may be a very vain glamour puss and he might have a temper, but he's a really sweet person, and the last thing he wanted other then avoid being ugly was to be hated. You walk a fine line between being powerful and hated at the same time. What good is power if nobody likes you? In fact he told you that he was sorry about your father's passing." ZJ said.

"Yes because he wanted to make himself look good after he laughed at me in front of Dodoria and Freezer!" Vegeta said.

"Look I know that he's done some things that he's not proud of, but he really wanted to take Freezer down with you." ZJ said.

"What are you saying?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm saying that when you killed him so cold bloodily, that he was telling the truth, he really wanted to destroy Freezer, think about all the friends and family he has lost to Freezer! You know where he is coming from, so why can't you empathize with him? Think about it." ZJ said walking out of the kitchen.

Vegeta then got mad and threw a glass at the wall, which shattered too many pieces, "That pussy thinks he can make me adore Zarbon, oh he's wrong!" Vegeta then snorted.

Meanwhile night fell and people saw a bunch of black and white pictures, copied onto a piece of paper by a copy machine with the pictures of Morgan, Zarbon, Vegeta and Bulma. They seemed pissed off and they got their torches, pitch forks ready, and headed straight to Bulma's house.

Meanwhile Morgan was sitting in the living room on the floor drinking green tea and wearing a kimono, Zarbon sat down across from her. "So what happened in there that made you so angry?" asked Morgan.

"Vegeta hates me and always has, I guess it's because Freezer forced me to use my soothsayer powers when I was just a naïve teenager and Shasha went to get him and Freezer then made Vegeta a prisoner." Zarbon said.

"Uh I think it's a little more complicated than that, why do you think he actually hates you?" asked Morgan.

"Because I'm better looking than him?" Zarbon said.

Then Morgan pinched Zarbon on the arm, "Oh he's not that bad looking!" Morgan said.

"God can't you take a joke?" asked Zarbon laughing.

"Come on I'm serious there has to be a better reason for it." Morgan said.

"Let's see, I insulted his father in front of him, but I apologized after that. My sister, whom he was in love with ended up marrying that perverted creep Shasha instead of Vegeta, and he blames me still to this day. I had a higher position then he did, I used to say to him that he shouldn't be so power hungry and that it was too much like Freezer. Then I said…." Before Zarbon could finish Morgan interrupted.

"Yes that's fine and all, but what do you think the main reason is?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I guess he's just jealous that I had friends of different species and he had only two friends, one of which he killed. It doesn't make sense though, he never made an effort to come over and talk to me, he didn't even want to know what my problem was if I had one! I didn't think that he was intimidated by me!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you might have to go deeper inside of you to figure the real reason out," Morgan said.

"You mean I have to meditate?" asked Zarbon.

"Exactly," Morgan said.

"Ok here it goes," Zarbon then closed his eyes and drank some green tea and then memories started coming back to him playing volley ball on the beach with Kiwi and Apple they were having a fun time.

Kiwi saw thirteen year old Vegeta sitting on a beach towel and he got mean and when the ball came to him, he hit the ball towards Vegeta whacking him in the face, "Ouch!" yelled Vegeta.

Kiwi and Apple started laughing and Zarbon smirked, but then his smirk faded, perhaps he felt a little sorry for him. All the sudden Vegeta walked up to Zarbon and threw sand in his face, "Ouch shit!" yelled Zarbon from the memory, he fell to the ground and tried to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Zarbon we'll get some cold water to wash the sand out of." Kiwi said.

"Yah take that you crybaby! Zarbon is a crybaby! Zarbon is a crybaby!" yelled Vegeta laughing and then skipping along.

All the sudden Zarbon opened his eyes up, "Uh even in my memoires he pisses me off!" yelled Zarbon.

"I think you're missing the point." Morgan said.

"Perhaps…." Before Zarbon could say anymore, they saw some lights coming from outside, and Zarbon opened the door; there were a huge crowd of people with pitchforks and torches.

"Can we help you?" asked Morgan.

"Yes we're looking for these four people!" A man said holding up the black and white photo on a blank piece of paper.

"Why do you want to see them?" asked Zarbon.

"Because it's says on these printed photos that the Briefs are working with black magic and produced some demon offspring and then joined forces with the sorceress and her demon lover and children!" A woman said.

"Where does it say that?" asked Zarbon.

"Read the fine print below the picture!" the woman said.

"Oh no, it can't be. Look you all are wasting your time, whoever did this was trying to get us killed and what you see on that statement is completely false!" Zarbon said.

"Ok then why do you have turquoise skin?" asked someone else.

"Because that is my natural skin color, you can't assume that someone is a sorcerer just because of the color of their skin!" Zarbon said.

"What's going on here?" asked Bulma 2 coming up to the door.

"It's that witch's clone! I say we kill her too!" yelled another woman.

"What? I'm not a clone, I'm a scientist!" yelled Bulma 2.

"Not anymore, burn them at the stake!" yelled a man.

"Oh no you don't! " Zarbon then had energy coming out of his hand and he was about to use it.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Vegeta coming up to the door.

"It's the witch's monkey! She slept with him and gave everyone AIDS!" yelled a woman.

"What? Who the hell are these losers?" asked Vegeta.

"An angry mob perhaps?" asked Morgan.

"Never the less I shall release my ultimate Sayain power!" yelled Vegeta about to throw a huge fireball.

All the sudden there were all kinds of giant robots towering over the city and people started running around screaming, "They conjured up a bunch of robots! Now we're really going to burn them alive!" yelled a woman.

"No wait, you don't understand!" yelled Zarbon, all the sudden a cop tried to teaser Zarbon and Zarbon saw him walk behind him so Zarbon turned and side kicked him.

"Witch!" yelled the people all the sudden there were fireballs flying out of the sky and hitting people and burning them alive.

"Should we go back into the house now?" asked Morgan.

"Fuck no! The party is just beginning!" yelled Vegeta who powered up into a super Sayain, flew up, and started kicking the robot's ass.

"Well I guess I might as well kick their asses too." Zarbon thought, so he flew up and started kicking the robot's asses too.

Trunks, Bra, Bulma and Issy came outside to see what was happening, "What is going on?" asked Bulma.

"Zarbon and Vegeta are fighting the robots just he two of them!" Morgan said.

"Make that three!" yelled Trunks who turned into a super Sayain and flew up and started kicking the robot's asses also.

"Wow he sure is brave," Morgan said.

"Are you hitting on my son?" asked Bulma.

"I was talking about Zarbon!" Morgan said.

"Oh sorry," Bulma said blushing furiously.

"Ok now it's defiantly like that movie Transformers!" Issy said.

"This isn't about what movies it's about, it was a movie!" ZJ said coming outside to see what was going on.

"It looks like they're winning." Bulma 2 said.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Bra said looking at a teen magazine.

"Looks like they could use some extra help, I know I haven't done this in a long time, but I'm going to do it!" yelled ZJ. All the sudden he got down onto the ground and started changing shape, his nose vanished and he was uglier than usual and he was bulkier and taller too, and he started running towards the robots, picked one of the robots up, swung it around, and threw it into the ocean.

"Man if only Zarbon would have taught him how to fly." Morgan said shaking her head.

"Well how could you blame him for not, I mean the gravity on our planet sucks mom!" Issy said.

The girls all watched as their men, sons, brothers, friends fought the robots through the rest of the night, by the early morning all the robots were all defeated, the girls fell asleep despite the fact that it was so loud, and the men were out of breath and on the ground trying to catch their breath.

All the sudden one of the robot opened itself up and out crawled the last alive frog creature, Vegeta then walked up to it looked down at it, and stepped on its head with juice splattering everywhere. "Wow that was a much better ending then that new War of the Worlds movie!" yelled Issy.

"It's too early in the morning Issy!" Morgan said.

ZJ then transformed back into his normal looking self, and he smiled, "They're dead!" ZJ yelled.

"Hooray!" yelled Trunks.

"Oh you girls aren't tired are you?" asked Zarbon.

"No, but the robots sucked the energy right out of us!" Morgan said.

"Yah it's called the biggest excuse in the world!" ZJ said laughing and Trunks then walked up to him and high-fived him.

Much later Zarbon, Morgan, ZJ and Issy were about to get onto the ship with Bulma 2, of course Vegeta agreed, reluctantly to go along for the ride, to get off this stupid planet. Bulma was also going for the other planet Earth. Bra was defiantly going along, she needed to get out more I guess.

"Trunks are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Bulma.

"I can't I have to look after the house." Trunks said, all the sudden he Issy getting onto the ship, and he stared at the rare beauty as her thick brown hair was flowing into the wind. Never before had he seen a primal changeling, let alone a half blooded one, nor a more beautiful woman. "On second thought, let me get a few things together!" Trunks said running into the house.

"Damn what is taking so long woman?" asked Vegeta.

"Vegeta wait for us, if you don't I'll divorce you!" Bulma said.

"Yah right like I'm going to believe that for a second!" Vegeta said.

"I don't know about that Vegeta, I used to be a lawyer, she could use me if she's serious." Zarbon said laughing.

"Don't get cute with me primal changeling!" Vegeta said.

Finally, about a few minutes later, Trunk and Bulma got onto the spaceship and it took off to a new planet Earth.

On the way there Morgan was sitting next to Zarbon as usual, Bulma 2 was flying the spaceship and Bulma, Vegeta, and all the younglings were in the back. "So Zarbon." Morgan said.

"Yes Morgan?" he asked.

"What did you figure out from your mediation?" Morgan asked.

"I don't remember." Zarbon said.

"Yes you do, you're the worst liar in the world!" Morgan said.

"Ok fine you caught me, I guess what I learned is that maybe he could have used me as a friend, maybe if I would have stuck up for him more than we would be friends instead of enemies. I mean it was mostly my other friends that picked on him, I had little to do with any of that." Zarbon said.

"Nah I don't think it would have made a bit of difference, he has trust issues." Morgan said.

"Who told you?" asked Zarbon.

"Issy, she and Trunks talked to one another about Vegeta and Trunks told her that Vegeta has a hard time trusting other species besides Sayains and Humans." Morgan said.

"Well let's just hope that he gets better, if I got better then why can't he?" Zarbon asked turning around, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta was sitting down with his arms crossed as Trunks, Bra, Issy and ZJ were playing the game Trouble, whereas Bulma was reading a magazine.

"Oh come on Vegeta lighten up!" Bulma said.

"I don't want to talk to Zarbon, let alone his offspring!" Vegeta said.

"He's not such a bad guy, I thought he was after he transformed, but now that we're getting to know him better, he seems pretty nice." Bulma said.

"Yah, because he's such a glamour puss!" Vegeta said.

"Honey, why do you always try to alienate me from my friends?" Bulma said.

"Never mind I just want to take a long nap and hope that I wake up in the clouds somewhere!" Vegeta said getting a pillow and putting in on his face, Bulma then sighed.

End of Story

Note: For the continued sage of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the story "The Visit to the Other Planet Earth".


	4. Chapter 4

_The Visit to the Other Planet Earth_

Zarbon, his family, Bulma 2 better known as Bulma's clone, and Vegeta and his family got to Planet 2, safely. They landed in Washington DC to go to the president's office.

Obama was sitting down drinking tea with Vladimir Putin, "This tea is so good." Obama said.

"Yes it's from my country." Putin said.

All the sudden, Zarbon barged into the room, Obama stood up, "Well hello Zarbon are you back from your search already?" asked Obama.

Putin got mad, "I know you, and you're Morgan's boyfriend that blue human or whatever you are!" Putin said.

"Yes that is me and my children are born and bred Americans! I have found someone who can help us with our terrorist problem!" Zarbon said.

"Does that include whipping out the Chechnians?" asked Putin.

"It's probably up to the president if that were to happen." Zarbon said.

"So who did you get?" asked Obama.

"Bring them on in!" Zarbon said.

Bulma, Trunks, Bra and Vegeta came into the room, "This is Count Vegeta of…Spain and his wife Dona Bulma and their two kids Don Trunks and Senorita Bra!" Zarbon said.

The president and Putin looked at the odd family, "Uh I have a question exactly which part of Spain are you from?" asked President Obama.

"I am from…" Vegeta was trying to think so that they could not reveal where he and his family really were from.

"He's from Seville!" Zarbon said.

"I believe that he's from Spain, but I don't know about those three! Why is their hair blue, and why does the boy have purple hair?" asked Putin.

"They dye their hair from time to time." Zarbon said.

"So what do they have to offer us?" asked Obama.

"Vegeta knows how to sniff out landmines so that our troops can be safe in Afghanistan; Bulma is a scientist that makes weapons, whereas Bra and Trunks are on a summer vacation." Zarbon said.

"But we have plenty of people that do what your friends here do!" Obama said.

"Yes but these people are professionals!" Zarbon said.

"Should be believe him Putin?" asked Obama.

"Let's check to see what the first lady thinks!" Putin said.

"Hey honey could you come here for a minute?" asked Obama.

Michelle Obama, wow what an elegant woman, she came into the room, "Honey what is it, Mila has ballet lessons at three." Michelle said.

"What do you think about the people that Zarbon picked up from Spain do they look like professionals to you?" asked Obama.

She looked at them, "They are rather strange looking if you ask me, but I want to know if Zarbon, Morgan and these two grownups would like to go to an opera with us." Michelle said.

"That is a horrible idea…." Before Vegeta could finish, Bulma covered his mouth.

"We would gladly accept!" Bulma said.

The presidents and Michelle looked oddly at Bulma, "I thought you said that she was from Spain." Obama said.

"She is, but she lives in an American community, although her husband and kids don't speak English." Zarbon said.

"Ok see you all tonight!" Putin said.

"I'm charmed!" Zarbon said everyone walked out of the office.

"Way to go dad you almost blew our cover!" Trunks said.

"I don't even know what the hell Spain is!" Vegeta said.

"Don't worry Morgan can give you some Spanish lessons at what to say, and then she can interpret them in front of Putin and the Obamas." Zarbon said.

That evening, Zarbon, Morgan, Vegeta, Bulma, the Obamas and Putin went to the opera. Everyone looked good; they took their seats on the balcony. Vegeta thought about what Morgan taught him to say, "Que es la opera?" asked Vegeta.

"What is the opera called? Какая опера это?" Morgan asked interpreting for Vegeta in English and Russian.

"Называется Достора Живога," Putin said looking at the program.

"Se llama Doctor Zhivago." Morgan said to Vegeta, Vegeta looked at her as if he could not understand a word that she was saying, the plan for him to pick up Spanish from Morgan failed at that moment.

"Morgan you are translating far too many languages all at once, just tell us in English please." Zarbon said.

"Doctor Zhivago." Morgan said.

"Oh no they turned that into an opera, I was afraid this would happen." Zarbon said.

"Я согласен, Достор Живого написал из еврея." Putin said.

"Oh dear," Morgan said.

"What did he say?" asked Zarbon, Morgan then whispered into Zarbon's ear, "No way!" Zarbon said.

"What did Mr. Putin say?" asked Obama.

"He said that Doctor Zhivago was written by a Jew." Morgan said.

"Wow how interesting I always thought that it was written by a Russian." Michelle said.

Putin laughed, "Нет, нет Пастирок не был русский." Putin said.

"What did he say this time?" asked Zarbon.

"Let's just say that he disagrees." Morgan said.

"Que hora es?" asked Vegeta.

"Es escribio de un gitana." Morgan said on purpose.

"Is it just me or did you say that Doctor Zhivago was written by a gypsy?" asked Zarbon who could not speak a word of Spanish.

"Ops my bad," Morgan said laughing.

"Be quiet its starting!" Bulma said.

The curtains opened up and there was a man standing out on stage in front of what appeared to be a forest covered with snow, the man opened up his mouth and sang, "Жил был мальчик зовут Юрий Живаго..." sang the man.

Zarbon looked at Morgan, "Oh damn it they're singing in Russian?" asked Zarbon.

"Why yes look." Putin said handing Zarbon the program.

Zarbon looked at it, "Damn it's by the Russian Opera." Zarbon said.

"Well this is stupid!" Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at him, "I thought he didn't speak English," Obama said.

"My English es broken es it?" Vegeta lied.

"Never mind Vegeta just keep quiet." Bulma said putting her arm around him.

Later into the opera, there was a part where Larissa and Zhivago were singing to one another, "Я никогда знал любовь до сейчас!" The man sang.

Then the girl who played Larissa started to sing, "Я тоже! Я тебя люблю!" The girl sang.

"Я тебя люблю тоже!" the man sang hugging the woman.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Does anyone know what this is about?" he asked.

"I read the book." Morgan said.

"That doesn't help." Zarbon said.

Meanwhile backstage something not of this world decided to crash and ruin the opera, it turned out to be Morgan's ex boyfriend Stalin's ghost, he was not completely over her nor was he going down without a fight. He knew she was there, he could somehow sense that she was there, probably cause he was dead, he then said to himself in his thick Georgian accent, "I will make her mine once again once I profess my love to her!" he said.

As it came towards the end of the show the guy who played Zhivago pretended to be dead on stage, Bulma was resorted to tears, "Why are you crying honey?" asked Vegeta.

"Because he died," She said.

"How do you know you don't know Russian." Vegeta said.

"That's not the saddest part!" Morgan said, she was about to cry too, "Oh Zarbon hold me!" she then put her head on his chest.

"It's all right Morgan it's just a story, it's not real." Zarbon said.

"But Larissa is perhaps about to die in one of Stalin's gulags!" Morgan said crying tears, true that deep down inside she herself, caught between two men, the handsome kindhearted alien named Zarbon, and the wild, ruthless but intelligent and comical Stalin's ghost.

Before the singer who played Larissa was about to go onstage Stalin grabbed her and threw her backstage, then he ran out onto stage, he found himself in front of the St. Basil's Cathedral background with snow in it too.

He looked out to the audience, and he started singing in Russian of course making up his own words, "Морган моя душа! Я тебя люблю! Я думаю о тебе как всегда!" He sang in his beautiful tenor voice, everyone that fell asleep during the opera was now awake and paid attention to Stalin's ghost, who looked solid on stage.

Morgan then stopped crying and saw him and turned beet red, "Oh no!" she said.

"What?" asked Vegeta.

"Stalin's in the opera too?" she asked.

"That wasn't part of the book or the opera, I swore!" Putin said looking for an actor who played Stalin in the playbill.

"What is he singing?" asked Zarbon.

Morgan whispered into his ear, Zarbon frowned, "I can't believe he's here." Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"I wish I could sing that well." Bulma said crying tears of joy.

"Oh my God he's professing his love for some girl named Morgan." Putin said.

Morgan turned red, "No he's not!" she said.

"Морган Анна Макскавску, Я тебя люблю! Твои глаки очень красивие и чёрние! Выи замнж за меня!" Stalin continued to sing and embarrass the shit out of poor Morgan who was doing no more than trying to move on from him.

Putin looked over at Morgan and started chuckling, "Looks like someone has an admirer!" He said.

"That does it I'm out of here! I most certainly don't have black colored eyes!" she said, she snorted and walked calmly out of the theater to her car.

Stalin finished singing, he needed to catch up to her, he ran off stage, and everyone in the audience cheered and clapped, then he went back onto stage and bowed to the audience, then he ran off stage again.

Zarbon decided to get up and go after Morgan, so he ran out after her and Vegeta and Bulma ran out too, Obama, Michelle and Putin just looked at one another, "They didn't even say goodbye!" Putin said. Obama shrugged his shoulders.

They got home late, the kids were already in bed and Morgan went straight to her room and slammed the door shut, "What the hell was her problem?" asked Vegeta.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Zarbon said.

In the morning, Morgan got up and made some coffee for Bulma and Vegeta, Zarbon was sleeping in, then the kids all woke up, Issy and ZJ slept on the bed couch while Bra and Trunks slept in ZJ's old bedroom.

"So what happened last night, you looked like you were about to kill that guy onstage." Bulma said.

"Oh him, he's an ex of mine and Zarbon doesn't like him which is perfectly understandable." Morgan said.

"Why not?" asked Bulma.

"Because my ex is controlling, obsessive, jealous, arrogant and he has a temper." Morgan said drinking that strong coffee that she made, it was a little too strong; she spit some of it out in her cup.

"I don't know he seems to love you!" Vegeta said laughing.

Bulma frowned, "Leave Morgan alone, she's upset about last night." Bulma said.

"I wonder how zippy feels about that." Vegeta said cracking a smile and drinking his coffee.

"Come on Morgan lets go look at a photo album in front of our kids, it's about time that we start embarrassing them and tell stories to each other about them." Bulma said.

"That's a great idea!" She said as they walked to the couch.

"Mom it's too early in the morning!" Trunks said.

"Yah mom can't we do it when we're not around?" asked Bra.

"Nonsense," Bulma said looking at a photo album that she bought with her.

"Dad can you please tell mom and Miss McDowell to stop teasing us?" asked Bra.

"Sorry kids but you have to suffer the consequences for your mother's misery." Vegeta said chuckling.

An hour later, they got to an old photo album that Morgan put together, they were staring at a picture where Morgan was like nine months pregnant and Zarbon was standing next to her putting his hand on her stomach, "This is embarrassing." Morgan said.

"You had to see me pregnant now it's my turn." Bulma said laughing.

"So who were you carrying?" asked Issy worried.

"That was ZJ that I was pregnant with." Morgan said.

Vegeta for some reason got curious by this girl talk so he snuck over to the couch and looked at the photo, and he laughed, "Oh my God Morgan looks like a whale!" he said.

Morgan frowned at him, "Excuse me but I had to deal with Zarbon making fun of me when I got bigger!" Morgan said.

"It was harmless fun, he told me so," ZJ said.

"So how fat was ZJ?" asked Vegeta laughing.

"Let's see ZJ was 9 ½ pounds when he was C-sectioned and Issy was 9 pounds when she was C-sectioned." Morgan said.

"What, were they overweight or something?" asked Vegeta laughing.

"No their father weighted 9 pounds when he was born." Morgan said.

"Prove that you were C-sectioned!" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Oh you want proof?" asked Morgan about to show him her C-section scar, all the sudden she sensed a ghost in the house.

"What's the matter Miss McDowell?" asked Trunks.

"He's here, oh no I better hide!" Morgan said about to run out of the room.

"Let's take a look at the picture!" It was Stalin, what the hell was he doing here? Perhaps Morgan did not burn enough sage to keep him away.

He walked up to the photo album, grabbed it from Bulma and looked at that picture, he then smiled, "Even for a pregnant cow Morgan was hot as hell!" He said.

Vegeta then got mad, "Who the hell is this loser?" he asked.

"This is my ex Joseph Stalin, I met him when Bulma 2 sent Zarbon and I back in time to WW2. We fell in love, and when Zarbon and I returned to our own time, he still wanted me, not even death could stop him." Morgan said walking over to ZJ, taking his blanket and hiding under it.

"Hey Joey how's it going?" asked Issy.

"It's fine Isabel." Stalin said.

"Wait how do you know him?" asked Bulma.

"He helped mother raise me, when my father and Issy moved out of the house a long time ago, he hates dad and mom's friends, but he loves us like his own children." ZJ said.

Vegeta shook his head, "And I thought my family was dysfunctional." He sneered.

All the sudden Zarbon came out yawing and saw Stalin, "What are you doing here you horrid toad!" he yelled. He tried to strangle Stalin forgetting he was dead.

"Dad please just let him speak." Issy said.

"So this is the man from last night, your song was very touching yet so retarded that I pucked on my way home!" Vegeta said laughing.

"What did you say?" asked Stalin.

"Oh he shouldn't have said that," Morgan said.

"How dare you make fun of my singing! Can you sing I don't think so!" Stalin said pushing Vegeta.

"Don't push me you idiot!" Vegeta said trying to push Stalin, but it was useless, his hands went right through him, "What the hell, how is this possible?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh I forgot to mention earlier Stalin is dead." Zarbon said.

"You mean he's a ghost? It doesn't matter ghost or no ghost you can't defeat my ultimate Sayain power!" Vegeta said.

"Have you ever pissed off a dictator and lived to tell about it?" Stalin asked pushing Vegeta to the ground.

"Have you ever pissed a Sayain warrior off and lived to tell about it?" asked Vegeta trying to push Stalin.

"Have you two considered the option of not fighting?" asked Bra.

"Shut up!" they both said at the same time.

"You won't stand a chance against me, I was the Soviet dictator, I ruled an empire, tell me Vegeta did you rule an empire or did an empire rule you?" asked Stalin laughing his butt off at his silly pun.

"Don't tell me what to do, my power is far greater then you'll know!" Vegeta said.

"Ok now I've realized that my arch rival and my other competitor for my girlfriend's heart are almost alike, therefore I'm going to be sick!" Zarbon said.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Vegeta said.

"Oh no you didn't!" Stalin said.

"Oh yes I did!" Vegeta said.

Therefore, they went to an open field, the kids, and the adults and of course Vegeta and Stalin.

"Be careful Vegeta he's dead, how can you defeat a dead guy?" asked Bulma.

"Relax honey I know what I'm doing." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field Morgan and ZJ were next to Stalin, "Joey please go easy on him." Morgan said.

"Zarbon died to this idiot? Well that must mean that Zarbon himself is an idiot." Stalin said.

"Very funny, just don't hurt him ok?" ZJ said.

"Fuck no, he offended me, anyone who offends me will get killed everyone knows that." Stalin said.

"But he won't be able to defeat a dead guy like you, be a little compassionate will you?" asked ZJ.

"Nope ain't going to happen; besides I have this." Stalin showed ZJ and Morgan the Staff of Communisma.

"You stole the Staff of Communisma? You're going to be in big trouble mister!" Morgan said.

What the hell was the staff of Communisma? It was a supernatural device, which was usually located behind a glass case at the ECDCA hall home to the dead communist dictators. Lenin usually watched over it, but somehow Stalin must have stolen the staff without Lenin knowing.

"You better return that when you're done." ZJ warned.

"You're talking to a man who used to rob banks, seduce countless women, and killed lots of people, so fuck no!" Stalin said, and then he belched.

"Ok here goes nothing!" Vegeta then pulled his sleeves up and went over to Stalin.

"Oh what are you doing here?" asked Stalin sarcastically.

All the sudden Stalin turned into a big tiger and started running around the stadium, no he was not solid or anything.

"Wow how did he do that?" asked Zarbon.

"It's the staff of Communisma dad, weren't you paying attention?" asked Issy yawing.

"I hope that none of them win!" Zarbon said.

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" Issy yelled, and then she nodded her head in the direction of Trunks and Bra sitting down not far from them.

"I mean, I hope that Vegeta beats Stalin's ass up, woo hoo!" Zarbon said standing up fake cheering for Vegeta.

"You won't hurt me Sayain dork!" Stalin then jumped onto him, Vegeta was now lying down onto the ground he then tried to throw a fireball but it was useless, it just went through Stalin's ghost.

"Now to finish you off!" Stalin said raising his big tiger paw.

"You can't defeat me; I'm an ultimate Sayain warrior!" Vegeta yelled, trying to get up, "God you need to lose some weight!" Vegeta said.

All the sudden Stalin was about to rip Vegeta to pieces, Morgan grabbed Stalin's paw, "No don't hurt him! Please!" she said.

"Come on woman let me finish him off!" Stalin said.

"No don't go home! Go back to the spirit world and take that stupid staff with you!" Morgan said.

Stalin looked at Morgan, even though was a cruel and ruthless man, that didn't mean that he didn't listen to Morgan once in a while, besides he loved her in his own odd way, "Ok I'll go," While he was still in his tiger form he licked Morgan in the face, "I love you good looking!" He then put the staff in his mouth and ran off with it.

"Ew even when he's a tiger, he still smells like smoke!" Morgan said.

"Vegeta are you all right?" asked Bulma running up to him.

"Well this was a really retarded fight!" Zarbon said putting his arms behind his head.

"I beat Stalin honey, I beat him!" Vegeta said.

"No you didn't, mom saved your life, and we saw the whole thing!" ZJ said.

"No I had everything under control!" Vegeta said.

"Uh here he goes again; I think it's time to see what's wrong with him." Bulma said.

So the next day they took Vegeta to the psychiatrist, "So what has happened in his past that could have made him this arrogant?" asked the psychiatrist.

"Well I was the prince of Sayains, and I still am, and I'm so powerful and everyone keeps ruining my fights!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yah because everyone is worried that you're going to get yourself killed!" Morgan said.

"See he does this all the time, he says he has everything under control and whenever he's losing, we come to his rescue, no thank you or anything, he rudely yells at us for it." Zarbon said.

"Ok I think I know what the problem is; it seems that your friend is suffering from Narcissistic Personality Disorder." The psychiatrist said.

"What there is no such thing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes there is, you have it badly my friend and we're going to have to put you on some medication for it." The psychiatrist said.

"No it won't happen, you can't make me!" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Yes you will or else I'll spend the night in a hotel!" Bulma said.

"Oh damn it!" Vegeta yelled.

End of Story

Note: For the continued sage of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the collection "From the Everglades to the Dark Side of the Earth".


	5. Chapter 5

_From the Everglades to the Dark Side of the Earth, part 1_

Vegeta woke up and saw Trunks and Issy talking to one another, he got pissed off, went over to them, and yelled, "Keep away from my son!"

"We're just doing a puzzle Mr. Vegeta sir!" Issy said.

"Good keep it that way!" Vegeta said going into the bathroom.

"What is your dad's problem?" Issy asked.

"Well he needs to get used to you, I mean you are the daughter of one of his greatest rivals, although I'm not sure why they were rivals." Trunks said.

So Zarbon woke up and yawned, "Hey Issy do you want some salmon for breakfast?" asked Zarbon.

"Yes daddy!" she said.

"You have fish for breakfast?" asked Trunks.

"Yes we do, daddy is a good cook!" Issy said.

"I wish my dad could cook!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta then came out of the bathroom, "What was that Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing dad," Trunks said.

"Watch this." Issy whispered to Trunks. "Hey Mr. Vegeta daddy is making breakfast do you want salmon?" asked Issy, she started snickering and so did Trunks.

Vegeta got mad, "In your dreams floozy!" he yelled shaking his fist at Issy, Issy and Trunks laughed even more.

"Your dad is so funny!" Issy said.

"Thanks, that's probably why mom fell in love with him," Trunks said laughing.

Vegeta snorted and looked at the newspaper, "Wow it says that another solder in Afghanistan died, tell me what is this Afghanistan that they speak of?" asked Vegeta.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Zarbon.

"Daddy don't be mean to Mr. Vegeta, Afghanistan is a cursed place that's ruled by worst villains then communists!" Issy said.

"What would that be?" asked Vegeta.

"Terrorists," Issy said.

Vegeta spit out his coffee, "Be more specific!" he demanded.

"They impose their will on innocent people, and they expect the men to wear beards, the women to cover up completely, the mothers to die giving birth and all that stuff! Trust me when I was in Afghanistan in the service, it was a treacherous place to go, that was also where I met my future husband!" Issy said.

Trunks then looked over at Issy, "You're married?" he asked.

"No it's not what you think." Issy said.

"Sorry I just remembered I have to go tend to Bra's wounded leg," Trunks said.

For those of you who did not read the story before this one and the story before the other story that Vegeta and Zarbon's families met one another in that story, Bra broke her leg jumping off a cliff trying to escape those frog creatures. Anyways, Trunks got up and went to the room that Bra was staying located.

Issy shrugged her shoulders, "What is wrong with him? What did I say?" she asked.

Zarbon then laughed and decided to get Vegeta's goat once again, "I think someone might have your best interest and you not knowing it." Zarbon said chuckling, as he was drinking coffee.

"That's not funny Zarbon!" Vegeta yelled throwing his cup of coffee into the wall.

"I was just kidding can't you take a joke?" asked Zarbon.

Issy then walked out of the room, "You know those kids have been acting funny lately!" Vegeta said.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but when I first looked at Morgan I was head over heals in love with her!" Zarbon said drinking coffee.

"Same here, I still wonder why I didn't marry your sister like she was promised to me!" Vegeta said pounding his fist on the table.

"That does it this conversation is over!" Zarbon got up and went to his room.

Vegeta then got up, "I need to find some crocodile around here! There aren't any crocodiles in Washington DC!" yelled Vegeta.

"I know where to find some," Morgan said, she was Zarbon's sorceress mistress, god she was a knockout too.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta.

Bulma woke up too, "You know we've been talking, if you are going to help Zarbon sniff out bombs in Afghanistan then you need to spend some quality time together." Bulma said.

"What? I just want to eat crocodile!" Vegeta said.

"Go to the Everglades and look for a crocodile yourself!" Morgan said.

"Yes I'll do it!" Vegeta headed for the door, he was about to fly away, but then he stopped, "Wait a moment where are the Everglades?" he asked.

"They're in Florida," Morgan said.

"Tell me where Florida is!" Vegeta said.

Morgan and Bulma crossed their arms, "Nope not until you agree to go with Zarbon, he knows where the Everglades are, and you don't." Bulma said.

Vegeta's jaw dropped, "No I don't want to go!" he said.

"Do you have any better places to look?" Zarbon asked coming out of the room.

"Ok let's go get those crocodiles!" Vegeta said.

"Right you are I'm starving!" Zarbon said.

They then went out the door and flew away, "There goes the man I love," Bulma said.

"There goes the man I love also. Let's hope they don't kill one another." Morgan said going back inside with Bulma. Meanwhile a dark energy went through the door inside the house.

Zarbon and Vegeta made it to the Everglades in about two hours, they went into the swamps, and they landed in a grassy area and sat there. "So how do we hunt these crocodiles?" asked Vegeta.

"Like we used to remember?" asked Zarbon.

All the sudden Vegeta had a flashback of when he and Zarbon went into the water and captured huge dino crocs and then put a pit axe in their brain and ate them raw, ah, those were the good days.

Back to the present, Zarbon then smiled, "We're not going to use pit axes this time, we're going to go into the swamps and get those crocs ourselves!" yelled Zarbon.

"Are you crazy, they are like humongous!" Vegeta said.

"Nope on this planet, they're quite small compared to the ones on Planet Freezer." Zarbon said, and then he jumped into the water.

"Ok whatever you say!" Vegeta then jumped into the river and hunted for crocodiles.

All the sudden Zarbon's animal instincts told him that he sensed a gator, so he dived under the water, came back up with an alligator, and threw it onto land, and then he fought with it and then stepped onto its neck killing it instantly.

Vegeta sensed something to and too dived under water and then came back up and held a huge python up, "Zarbon look I got one too!" yelled Vegeta.

"Uh Vegeta that's a python," Zarbon said.

Vegeta looked up and then got grossed out, "Ew I hate snakes!" He then threw it a long distance.

"It's terribly disappointing to hate such a beautiful creature." Zarbon said shaking his head.

Later on they were eating their catch, they were eating the stomach of the gator, "You know something, they don't taste that bad!" Vegeta said.

"I know." Zarbon said ripping the scales off the gator.

"So when did you meet her?" asked Vegeta.

"Well I was resurrected by this gorgeous girl who happens to be a sorceress, she was so spunky and prissy that it made me laugh a little bit, I used to be that way when I was a child, but as I got older I quieted down." Zarbon said.

"Wait how many years apart are you and Morgan?" Vegeta asked.

"Roughly around twenty-eight years at least," Zarbon said.

"Ew!" Vegeta said.

"You had to ask, she's all I ever wanted in a woman, she's sexy, sweet, and funny and she's very devoted to me, I think at least." Zarbon said.

"How old was she when you two met?" asked Vegeta.

"Promise not to get grossed out? She was fifteen years old, and I was forty three." Zarbon said.

"EW that's even grosser!" Vegeta said.

"Love shouldn't matter when it comes to age." Zarbon said.

"Did you two ever marry one another?" asked Vegeta.

"Nope not ever, I mean after we finished high school, we went to college, I went to law school and she went to a regular community college, and then she got pregnant, which I wasn't expecting because I wasn't sure if it would have worked I mean she is a human and I'm a primal changeling." Zarbon said.

"So what happened after ZJ was born?" asked Vegeta.

"Well we went back in time, dumb idea don't ever do it, she became Stalin's prisoner and for some dumb reason she was seduced by him, after we came back from the past, we were never the same after that." Zarbon said.

"So what happened?" asked Vegeta.

"Well then Issy was born, and I relocated to Washington DC with my family and I met a man named Roger who worked in the same law firm that I did." Zarbon said.

"Then what happened?" asked Vegeta.

"Stalin once again ruined our relationship and I did for that matter, I moved out of the house with Issy and took her to Roger's house, and just this summer Roger dumped me because he was moving to California for a better chance at success." Zarbon said.

"Do you miss Roger?" asked Vegeta.

"No he was silly! Uh he acted to girly and it grossed me out!" Zarbon said.

"Hum I can't help you with your girl and boy trouble, but why don't you ask Morgan to marry you before Stalin steals her away again." Vegeta said.

"I'm too shy; marriage is nothing but a piece of paper anyways." Zarbon said.

"God you're the most stubborn person I have ever known, I can't believe I'm bonding with you and you tell me that you're too shy to ask her to marry you!" Vegeta said.

"I don't know if she truly loves me or Stalin." Zarbon said.

"Look there is only one way to find out, every girl is looking for her prince charming, maybe you need to be that prince!" Vegeta said.

All the sudden a walky talky went off, Zarbon answered it, "Yes this is Zarbon coming in," he said.

"Zarbon you and Vegeta need to go to Afghanistan and start your mission immediately!" Obama said.

"Where to?" asked Zarbon.

"To Kabul!" Obama said.

"What is so great about Kabul?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"It's the capital of Afghanistan and its where a lot of the bombs were planted by the Taliban!" Zarbon said.

"What are we waiting for, let's get going!" Vegeta said about to fly away.

"Wait I don't know if we're allowed to just fly over there, humans on this planet aren't so open-minded to our differences." Zarbon said.

"Come on less wasting time more action!" Vegeta said.

"Wait I need to look so handsome for my meeting! We need to go the capital of Washington DC to not only get into a plane, but get my best military uniform!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you are retarded!" Vegeta said they then flew off to Washington DC.

Later on they were on a plane to Afghanistan while Zarbon was looking at himself in the mirror admiring how gorgeous he was Vegeta had his arms crossed, "This is so stupid!" he said.

"You don't want to be seen flying by the humans they'll knock you out of the sky with rockets." Zarbon said.

"Humans are so dumb." Vegeta said.

"Do you realize how long it took me to get an American citizenship? I had to take some test to see if I could name all the presidents of the United States ever! I was raised in outer space how the hell would know much about the presidents?" Zarbon asked then he put his military cap on.

"This is going to be a long plane trip." Vegeta then put a pillow behind his head and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at home, Trunks was feeding Bra with a bowl of fresh chicken noodle soup, "Here you go it might be a little hot." He said.

Bra ate some soup, "Ouch I burned my tongue!" she said.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I told you it was hot, you never listen to me when I try to protect you!" Trunks said getting angry.

"What's the matter, it's not that big of a deal!" Bra said.

"No its not you," Trunks said sitting down on her bed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't tell dad or mom, but I think I'm falling for Issy." Trunks said sighing.

"You mean Zarbon's daughter, well I suppose Zarbon would love that considering the fact that he and Vegeta are enemies." Bra said.

"But she told me that she was a solder in Afghanistan and that she met her future husband there, it pisses me off to hear such a thing!" Trunks said.

"It's ok I know what unrequited love is like, I myself have suffered such rejection because I'm a stupid blue haired girl." Bra said.

"But she's nothing like that, she's so smart, so funny, so tough and outspoken, she's not vain like Zarbon at all, she so cute too. I've never seen a more good-looking woman, I don't even know if she knows I exist or not. Isabel is such a beautiful name too." He said.

"Look let me talk to her bring her in!" Bra said.

"Ok sure." Trunks said walking out of the room.

"Boy do I feel sorry for him!" Bra said laughing.

Meanwhile Issy was helping Bulma and Morgan cook, then Trunks walked up to Morgan and whispered into her ear and then Morgan nodded her head yes, and then she went over to Issy, "Hey Issy Bra wants to have a talk with you." Morgan said.

"Why?" asked Isabel.

"Just go, it's a girl talk or something." Morgan said.

"Ok sure." Issy then put the pot down and then went to Bra's room.

All the sudden Stalin's ghost, who was invisible to Morgan and Bulma decided to cause trouble, he then hit Morgan's butt, "Bulma why did you hit me?" asked Morgan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulma.

"You hit me on the butt." Morgan said.

"I did nothing of the sort." Bulma said.

"Hum I guess I'm just acting weird today." Morgan said thinking nothing of it.

"God she's got such a cute butt." Stalin's ghost thought to himself, for those of you that do not know why he is even there, it is because since Morgan is a sorceress she was able to have a relationship with him, but right now she was with Zarbon, she dumped Stalin's ass a month ago at least.

Meanwhile Issy went to Bra's room, "You wanted to see me?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Yes um I wanted to know if you're still married?" she asked.

"Who told you that?" asked Issy.

Bra didn't want to tell on her brother, so she thought of the one person that nobody else would think of in a million years, "Stalin's ghost!" she said.

"What? God he has such a bad memory then, I'm not married anymore, I'm divorced, the marriage didn't work out." Issy said.

"Ok that's all I wanted to know, you can go now." Bra said.

"Ok….." Issy then walked out.

"Score for Trunks!" Bra said writing something down on a piece of paper.

Meanwhile a day later, in the city of Kabul, Zarbon, Vegeta and a few solders were in a room Zarbon was looking dashing as usual, but one could tell that he was a big man, that is in shape, in a military uniform. He was walking around the board table, "Now Vegeta and I will sniff out the land mines that the Taliban put in the city, if I know one thing it's that I know a landmine when I smell one!" Zarbon said.

Vegeta snickered, "Yah right, you might be a sorcerer but that doesn't mean you can sniff out a landmine!" Vegeta said.

"Do you even know what a land mine is? This isn't a laser were talking about, my daughter almost got blown up by one when she was in the service!" Zarbon said.

"So where exactly are we going to sniff out the landmines?" asked Vegeta who himself did not know what the hell a landmine was.

"That's where Bulma 2 comes in, Bulma 2 bring in the scouters!" Zarbon said.

Bulma 2 was of course Bulma's clone whom she created for some reason; she made her home on planet earth 2, made friends with Zarbon and Morgan and was a damn smart clone. "Here they are, good as new!" she gave Zarbon the scouters.

"There are only two," Zarbon said.

"Exactly, now get to sniffing them out!" she said walking away.

Later on Zarbon and Vegeta were on the edge of the mountain with snow on it, "God I hate wearing these things, it makes me look nerdy." Zarbon said.

"You are a nerd Zarbon." Vegeta said, he was about to step onto a land mine.

"Look out Vegeta!" Zarbon said pushing Vegeta out of the way.

"Man I had everything under control!" Vegeta said.

"Did you take your medicine today?" asked Zarbon.

"No did you?" asked Vegeta.

"No, but watch what happens when I set one of these things off!" Zarbon said throwing a rock and hitting the land mine and it went off.

"What kind of monsters made such a device?" asked Vegeta.

"The humans of course," Zarbon said.

"Freezer was right about the humans, they're psycho!" Vegeta said shaking.

"Look don't take what everything Freezer says seriously, Freezer is dead, we are free from his tyranny we have a new tyranny to fight!" Zarbon said.

"Look zippy don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled. All the sudden a bunch of radical Muslims came over the hill.

"Who the hell are those?" asked Vegeta.

"They are the enemies! We need to kill them!" Zarbon said.

"So are we going to scalp them like I saw them scalp the Nazis in that one movie?" asked Vegeta.

"No Vegeta we're just going to fireball them!" Zarbon said getting ready to throw a fireball at the radicals.

"Let's do it!" yelled Vegeta, they flew up into the air and threw massive fireballs at the radicals killing them instantly, and of course setting off all the land mines at the same time.

"Yes we did it! They're gone forever!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes now we can go back to camp and…" Before Zarbon could finish there was a huge bang.

"Uh wasn't that coming from our campsite?" asked Vegeta.

"It sounds like it; let's go see if anyone is hurt!" Zarbon then flew off with Vegeta following him. They landed at the campsite and saw hundreds of dead soldiers, women, children, and even animals! They looked at one another and then they heard a child crying, they saw a child without a leg who was crying over the body of his dead mother.

"Where is Bulma 2?" asked Vegeta.

All the sudden someone lifted up some of the wreckage from the house that covered them, it was Bulma 2! "Guys I'm over here!" she yelled.

"What happened?" asked Zarbon.

"I haven't a clue, one minute I was working in my lab the next I went flying into the air and landed on the ground somewhere." She said in shock.

"Go home now!" Vegeta said.

"But I have a duty from Washington and Bulma and…" Before the clone could finish, Vegeta interrupted.

"Go home now and tell Morgan and Bulma that we're going to be home in a few days!" yelled Vegeta.

"Ok no problem." She then ran off to find a helicopter.

"Zarbon we better go before anything else happens." Vegeta said in shock, he could not believe that humans could be that cruel, he never saw that on the other planet Earth that he lived on.

Zarbon did not turn around and he fell to the ground crying in pain over the dead people that he failed to protect, "No! How could you Allah!" he yelled.

"Come on Zarbon our girls are excepting us at home, we can go home and forget that any of this ever happened." Vegeta said.

Zarbon went from crying to getting pissed off, then he stood up, took a piece of glass, ran over to one of the dead terrorists, and stabbed him with the piece of glass, "Zarbon what the hell are you doing?" asked Vegeta concerned.

"You'll pay for all the innocent children, women and soldiers that you murdered in cold blood you crazier then Freezer psychopaths!" Zarbon said still stabbing the dead terrorist.

"Zarbon lets go home now!" Vegeta said.

"No they will pay for what they did to my platoon!" Zarbon said, and then he slit the terrorist's throat and then jumped onto his neck then spit on his body and walked calmly over to Vegeta.

"You can move to my planet if you want to, you and your family and we can pretend that we're friends if that makes you feel better!" Vegeta said trying to calm him down.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of!" Zarbon said walking away; it began to thunder and lightning.

Vegeta stared at him walking away and got a bad feeling, "Why do I get the feeling that Zarbon is about to do something stupid?" he asked himself.

End of Part 1


	6. Chapter 6

_From the Everglades to the Dark Side of the Earth, part 2_

Morgan and Bulma were waiting for days for Zarbon and Vegeta to arrive; they have not come back for two days.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Bulma.

"Maybe a gator or a python got them." Morgan said.

"I doubt it; they're too smart for that." Bulma said laughing.

'Did you see the movie Troy; oh my God Brad Pitt is to die for!" Morgan said drinking coffee.

"Really I got to see this movie then!" Bulma said.

All the sudden a black mist came and sat down in the chair next to Morgan, when it took the shape of a human, it was Stalin, again. He had been looking over the house to make sure that nobody came to hurt Morgan or did he? "Hello Morgan you look so cute today!" he said.

"That's your saddest attempt yet Joey." She said drinking her coffee.

"So where are your boyfriends?" asked Stalin.

"They're in Afghanistan taking out the terrorists." Bulma said.

"By the way, Issy tells me that you told Bra that she was divorced is that true?" asked Morgan.

Stalin's eyes grew wide, "No what are you talking about?" asked Stalin.

"You told Bra that Issy was divorced and she asked her if it was true, what business do you have telling Bra Issy's business!" Bulma said.

"I did no such thing!" Stalin said getting out a cigarette and lighting it, and smoking it.

Bulma then got up and went straight to Bra's room, "Bra I need to talk to you!" she said.

"What is it mom?" asked Bra lying down in bed.

"Is it true that Stalin told you that Issy was divorced when you asked him?" she asked.

"Uh well…" Bra was a horrible liar she started to sweat like crazy and then she blurted it out, "Ok so it's true! I lied to Issy I was just trying to find out for a friend of mine if she was still married or not!" Bra said.

"So who was this friend, was it Stalin?" asked Bulma.

"Heavens no, he's dead, it was…" Someone came in the front door; Bulma 2 ran into the house and collapsed onto the floor.

"Uh Bulma I think your clone just collapsed onto the floor, you better come and take a look!" Morgan said.

"I'll be back Bra!" Bulma said going into the kitchen, she saw her younger looking clone out of breath on the floor, she bent down and held her in her arms, "Bulma 2 speak to me!" she yelled.

"Will she be all right?" asked Morgan.

"She'll be fine; she's just tired is all." Stalin said.

"Bulma 2 answer me!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm ok; I'm just tired like the dictator said!" Bulma 2 said.

"What happened?" asked Morgan.

"Vegeta and Zarbon had an accident, they're all right, but the entire platoon except for me didn't make it, they were killed by the Taliban!" Bulma 2 said she then started crying.

"Oh God that's terrible!" Morgan said.

All the sudden Issy ran to the room, "Is daddy all right? I don't want him to die, again!" she said.

"He won't die dear, but his platoon was murdered recently." Morgan said.

"How awful, I hope that he and Mr. Vegeta make it back here safe and sound." Issy said.

Meanwhile in a shed filled with weapons Zarbon looked at a gun, he then thought to himself, "No I have a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend and two beautiful children I can't do it!"

All the sudden Vegeta barged in, "There you are I've been looking all over for you!" he said.

"What do you want?" asked Zarbon.

"I got us some plane tickets back home." Vegeta said.

"I'm not going back yet." Zarbon said.

"But the plane leaves tomorrow!" Vegeta said.

"Sorry I can't I have something to take care of first." Zarbon said.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for, and to think that I almost started to give a damn about you." Vegeta walked out of the shed and Zarbon looked pissed off.

Later on Zarbon bought some black candles, a dagger, a spell book, and a cup of wine, he then dressed up in a robe and drew a circle in the middle of the mountain, and he was on top of it. What was he doing? He then cut his wrist and purple blood came out of his arm, luckily, he did not hit an artery or anything.

He stood in the middle of the circle with his knife in the air, "I call upon the gods of ancient Persia so that I might use their demons to kill the ones they call the Taliban and the terrorists! Kill them, gut them, and tear them to shreds! I drink this wine as an offering to the gods! Let those who harmed the people of the city be dead!" Zarbon all the sudden drank the wine, "Arise my fellow minions for you shall inherit the earth!" he yelled.

All the sudden a bolt of lightning struck the circle and Zarbon, poor Zarbon fell down and all the sudden out of the ground a bunch of scary looking demons from ancient Persia rose and headed towards where the Taliban were located.

They were playing cards with one another then there was a knock on the door, one of them got it, the demons were at the door and the fellow had his head ripped off a one of the demons. The demons all killed the Taliban in a second without any thought at all.

Next day Zarbon woke up on the mountain, "Oh crap what the hell happened?" he asked. He looked down at the village on top of the mountain.

So he went down to the village and went to his hotel room, Vegeta was already packed ready to go, "So what's up?" asked Zarbon who was really happy, a little too happy.

"I'm getting out of this cursed place before it freaks me out even more!" Vegeta said.

"Relax I took care of the Taliban," Zarbon said.

"What do you mean from yesterday?" asked Vegeta.

"No I mean last night! Did you hear the news, those demons I conjured up killed a lot of the Taliban and they are heading straight for Pakistan! Isn't that cool?" asked Zarbon laughing like a moron.

Vegeta looked at Zarbon with fear and backed away from him, "What's the matter?" asked Zarbon.

"You didn't!" Vegeta said.

"Didn't what?" asked Zarbon.

"Zarbon that is possibly the most horrible thing you have ever done besides transforming!" Vegeta said.

"So what we wanted to take the bad guys out didn't we?" asked Zarbon.

"If anyone finds out it was you that conjured those demons up then you could be in great danger!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yah right I'm an alien just like you." Zarbon said.

"Look unlike the planets you've conquered in the past, they didn't have such great technology or guerilla warfare such as this planet!" Vegeta said.

"And they're heading for Israel too! We'll teach those Israelis a lesson about hogging the territory for themselves!" Zarbon said manically laughing.

Vegeta faked laughed, "Just a moment zippy I need to call my wife to see how she's doing, I'll be right back!" Vegeta said running out of the room freaked out.

He dialed his wife the best he could on his cell phone, it did not work, "Oh what the hell!" Vegeta said.

When he was able to get to a payphone, he dialed on a payphone to Morgan's house, Morgan answered the phone, "Hello Mustashi's residences this is Morgan speaking!" she said.

"It's me Vegeta," he said.

"I heard about your platoon and I'm sorry for your loss." Morgan said.

"It's not that you silly woman, your boyfriend has gone completely insane!" Vegeta said.

"What did he not take his medicine?" Morgan said.

"Not just that, he conjured a bunch of demons up to murder the Taliban, and now they're all over the middle east he says! He's nuts, let me put him out of his misery please I'll make it up to you!" Vegeta said.

"Get Zarbon on the phone." Morgan said sternly.

Vegeta went to get Zarbon, "It's for you zippy," Vegeta said.

"Hello who is this?" asked Zarbon.

"Zarbon its Morgan, I heard what happened to your platoon I'm so sorry." Morgan said.

"It's all right my love, I took care of the Taliban and the terrorists, I conjured all the demons up that I needed so they could be killed in cold blood!" he then laughed like an homicidal maniac.

"What's the matter Zarbon just talk to me, please?" Morgan said.

"My feelings haven't changed for you babe, but I would love to make love to you when I get home!" Zarbon said.

"Excuse me I'm standing right here, go gross someone else out will you?" Vegeta said.

"Honey please calm down, I know that you're upset that your platoon is dead, but conjuring up those disgusting demons are not going to bring your platoon back." Morgan said.

"Hold on honey I have to tell Vegeta something, Vegeta I'm in love with Morgan when I get back I'm going to ask her to marry me! Isn't that exciting?" Zarbon yelled still laughing manically.

"Yes I suppose that that's all right, you need to find some medicine that you can take for your strange mood disorder!" Vegeta said.

"Zarbon are you all right, you're not acting like yourself?" asked Morgan.

"Oh I'm doing fine sweetie I'm just having a mood swing is all!" Zarbon said.

"A mood swing?" asked Morgan.

"Yes I have bipolar disorder; I was diagnosed at age fifteen!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon why didn't you tell me?" asked Morgan.

"But did you hear me, I want to marry you! So why won't you marry me?" he yelled into the phone getting pissed off at her.

"I have to go now goodbye." Morgan said she then hung up the phone.

"Yes I can't wait to marry her!" Zarbon said joyfully.

"Way to go zippy I think you lost your marriage and sex privileges." Vegeta said.

"Sorry can't talk now I need to get into a car and drive around recklessly!" Zarbon stopped a moving car, threw the driver out, got into the car, and started driving fast.

"This is going to be a long day." Vegeta thought, he ran after him.

Meanwhile Morgan was at home stupefied and Stalin looked at her, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk right now please!" she then ran to her bedroom and started crying.

ZJ then came into the room, "Where did mom go?" asked ZJ.

"Let's not bother her, I'm going to go back to the spirit world, she doesn't even want me here anyways." Stalin then vanished.

Issy came into the room, "ZJ what is wrong with mom, didn't she just get off of the phone with dad?" asked Issy.

"Yes I think she did, I don't want to ask right now." ZJ said.

Meanwhile Zarbon was riding the car hocking the horn and people were running around and he almost ran over them, "Get out of the way, please!" he yelled annoyed.

He drove to the top of the mountain, and he stopped that car and got out of it, then there was an explosion, the car blew to smithereens, he was damn lucky. "Those bastards just don't quit do they?" he said.

Vegeta flew up to the mountain and found Zarbon, "Thanks a lot dodo brain, you just put us in even more danger!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" asked Zarbon.

"I mean those demons that you had murder the Taliban, they took over their habitats and now they're using those weapons that the Taliban used to blow up cities, congratulations, you not only solved the problem, you created a new one!" yelled Vegeta.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Zarbon said pushing Vegeta, and then Vegeta smacked him in the face.

"Listen to me, those demons are all lose and we have to find them before they start bombing the villages!" Vegeta said.

"Ok fine let's go find them!" then Zarbon took Vegeta by the hand and walked down the mountain.

In one area the demons were playing cards and at the same time sharpening their swords, all the sudden Zarbon and Vegeta crashed the party, "Party's over boys!" yelled Vegeta, they threw fireballs at the demons and the demons jumped out of the way. They succeeded they killed all the demons by snapping their necks, dismembering them, and of course they threw fireballs at them.

Zarbon then started crying after all the demons were dead, once again, Vegeta was bewildered, "Now what's wrong?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh the happiest day of my life was when my son was born! I'm so glad I knocked up Morgan!" Zarbon said hugging Vegeta.

"Ok that's enough; you need to get help and now!" Vegeta said.

Back at Morgan's house, Bra was still in bed and Bulma once again came into the room, "Now tell me Bra, who is Issy's secret admirer?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bra said crossing her arms.

"Ok answer this, is he cute?" asked Bulma blushing.

Bra looked at mom, "Mom dad doesn't even like Issy." She said.

"Who are you talking about then?" asked Bulma.

"Mom can you come here for a moment?" asked Trunks.

"Uh coming, when I get back you're going to tell me who likes Issy!" Bulma then went to the living room, ZJ and Issy were standing by the door, "So what's the problem?" asked Bulma.

"Mom has been in her room for the last twelve hours, I'm worried about her." ZJ said.

"Don't worry I'll get her out of there!" Bulma said she knocked on the door, "Come on Morgan I say we have a girl talk, I've been living long enough to sense that you need some girly advice!" Bulma said.

"Ok then come in!" Morgan said.

"Here goes nothing." Bulma said, Morgan unlocked the door and let her in.

"Hello what's up?" asked Morgan sobbing.

"What's that matter dear?" Bulma asked.

"Oh I thought I was falling in love with him all over again!" Morgan said.

"You mean Zarbon, well who can blame you; he's got a killer figure." Bulma said laughing; Morgan glared at her, "Continue please." Bulma said.

"Well I fell in love with him when I was fifteen years old; I was just a schoolgirl back then, the next thing you know I got pregnant when I was twenty-three. I didn't think it was possible since he was a different species than me, then I wanted to abort the baby but he told me not to!" Morgan said.

"Funny, because Vegeta asked me to get an abortion and I told him no! So now he regrets what he's told me in the past." Bulma said.

"Zarbon's twenty-eight years my senor!" Morgan said crying.

"Oh that's not so bad." Bulma said.

"But I met him when I was fifteen, and he was forty-three!" Morgan said.

"Age is only a number when you're in love." Bulma said.

"Then I met Stalin, he's one hundred and three years my senor!" Morgan said sobbing.

"Ok now this is getting a little too weird for me." Bulma said.

"The point is that I love both of them! I'm so confused!" Morgan said.

Bulma tried to help with Morgan's odd situation, then she thought of something, "Ok tell me do you feel a connection in your soul for Zarbon in other words does your soul bond with his?" asked Bulma.

"Yes, but it bonds with Stalin too, and to make matters worse I was supposedly Stalin's second wife in my past life, he told me so." Morgan said sobbing.

"Ok that's probably why you feel a connection to Stalin and why he sticks around your house even after he is dead, but why do you feel a connection to Zarbon?" asked Bulma.

"I haven't a clue, it's like when I met him I didn't feel it right away, but then when I met Stalin I felt an instant soul connection." Morgan said.

"Ok love isn't supposed to happen right away anyways dear." Bulma said.

"Well that's what Zarbon thought, he claims that he loved me at first sight." Morgan said.

"That means that his soul clicked with yours, which means that you two are meant to be!" Bulma said.

"What about Stalin?" asked Morgan.

"Don't worry about him; he's the past life not the present! Zarbon is your present and let's keep it that way." Bulma said.

"There is something else too; I found out that Zarbon has bipolar disorder." Morgan said.

"So what?" asked Bulma.

"It's a mental illness, it's a mood disorder, my father might have the same thing considering the fact that they're both Cancers and they are almost alike in temperament!" Morgan said.

"Keep in mind that nobody is perfect, and follow your heart!" Bulma said she walked out of the room.

"Follow my heart, got it!" Morgan said.

Meanwhile back in Afghanistan Zarbon got a mirror and was standing on top of the same place that he conjured the demons up at, "Now to finish the job!" he yelled. He held the mirror up and all the sudden a bunch of energy sucked into the mirror, that energy belonging to the demons of course, when all the demons went into the mirror Zarbon smashed the mirror and threw it away.

Vegeta was just standing there, "So are we going to go home now?" he asked.

"Now we'll go home!" Zarbon said.

When they got back to the hotel Zarbon turned the American television on to see world news, "In the news this just in, somewhere all over the middle east there are demons running around killing, raping and seducing people! Nobody knows where they come from but Rabbi Elijah had this to say!" the newscaster said.

The cameras turned to a man who looked like a stereotypical looking Jew, "I saw them, they were horrible!" he yelled in his Yiddish sounding voice.

"Now we will get an opinion from the Palestinians." The newscaster said.

So they turned the cameras onto a Palestinian man, "It was the Jews that did this, they cursed Israel when they took our…." Before the man could finish it went back to the newscaster.

"Some claim that it is a curse from God or the devil, but only time will tell when these demons will vanish from the earth, NBC News this is Thomas Churchill!" the newscaster said.

"But that's impossible they can't still be running around I drew them into the mirror!" Zarbon said.

"No this is a channel from an earlier broadcast viewing like maybe a few hours ago." Vegeta said.

"I can't believe I'm officially once again a murderer!" Zarbon said he then went onto the bed and hid his head under a pillow. Much later in the morning, Zarbon and Vegeta left Afghanistan, that cursed place, Zarbon didn't even bother to look at himself in the mirror like usual.

A few days later Zarbon was in his room depressed about what he had done, when he tried to help the world out by getting rid of the terrorists, he only made matters worse when the demons started going after innocent people. Besides, it is not like he got rid of all the terrorists, there would still be uprisings from the radicals and plenty of Jihads to perform.

"I don't get it, I'm a handsome, high ranking prince and general, why was I acting like those savages? " Zarbon wondered aloud.

"Mom he's talking to himself again." Issy said.

"Let me go talk to him," Morgan said.

She went into the room, she saw Zarbon on the bed, "Zarby are you all right honey?" she asked.

"Morgan what are you doing here?" asked Zarbon.

"I came to see how you were doing, you've been in here for two days, and I'm worried." Morgan said.

"Morgan just be honest with me, am I a savage?" asked Zarbon.

"No I don't think so, but you need to be more careful with your dark magic, because it could not only come back to bite you in the ass, but it can take a toll on your mentality." Morgan said.

"But I'm a beautiful, sophisticated, and did I mention that I was a high ranking officer under Freezer? I am also a prince, princes are not supposed to act like savages. I don't associate with people who act like savages, I may have worked with them, but my rank doesn't require so." Zarbon said.

"Look you can be snobby all you want, but you were acting no different than those terrorists, in fact you made it all the more bad, but you know what, you didn't take your medicine like you were supposed to otherwise you would have handled it the more mature way." Morgan said.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I betrayed them, I was supposed to protect the solders, but they ended up dead anyways!" Zarbon said putting his hands over his eyes.

"It's not your fault Zarbon; it was by the will of Allah or whoever is in charge of the universe." Morgan said.

"But it's my duty to make sure that they don't end up like that," Zarbon said.

"Shit happens you want to know what happens when life gives you lemons?" asked Morgan.

"Hard telling what?" asked Zarbon.

"Suck on them!" Morgan said.

All the sudden Zarbon laughed, "Oh my God it's been a long time since I could laugh like that! Oh thank you dear!" He then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Bulma meanwhile once again went into Bra's room and she brought Vegeta with her, "Ok Bra no more games, who has feelings for Issy?" asked Bulma.

"Why do we care?" asked Vegeta.

"I care because I feel like I'm a little closer to Morgan then I thought I would be." Bulma said.

"Ew, I'm not." Vegeta said.

"I don't know maybe I made the whole thing up." Bra said.

"Bra come on I'm tired of asking." Bulma said.

"Then don't ask anymore." Vegeta said.

"Uh this is impossible!" Bulma said walking out of the room.

"So who likes Issy?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, I only said that someone liked her to get on my mom's nerves." Bra said smiling.

"Ok then I don't care anyways." Vegeta said walking out of the room.

"You can come out now Trunks." Bra said.

Trunks walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, "Thanks for not telling." Trunks said.

"No problem bro." Bra said shaking hands with Trunks.

End of Story

Note: For the continued saga of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the collection "Unlikely Allies".


	7. Chapter 7

_Soul Imprinting _

Vegeta, Bulma and their children were staying with Zarbon, his girlfriend Morgan, and their two young adult children ZJ and Issy. While Zarbon, Morgan, ZJ and Issy slept out in the living room, they allowed Bulma and Vegeta to sleep in their bedroom, while Bra and Trunks slept in ZJ old room.

Anyways to make a long story short, Vegeta was having a nightmare about the past when he was about four years old, he was at some kind of ceremony run by his father and Zarbon's dad. Their fathers were best friends that met on Planet Freezer when they attended school. They both became kings of their own planets and the only people they actually cared about other then themselves were their children and each other.

The ceremony happened on planet Vegeta in front of a bunch of primal changelings and Sayain warriors. King Vegeta and King Morphiess looked on proudly as they saw their children sit on the thrones. Miretta, Zarbon's younger half sister was about eight at the time and she was a stunning little girl, she was sitting on the throne next to Vegeta. A high priest came up to them and made them sign a contract.

"I introduce you to the future rulers of both planet Vegeta and planet Primal, Vegeta and Miretta, they will marry once Vegeta turns fourteen!" the high priest yelled. Everyone cheered, while King Vegeta clapped his hands Morphiess whistled with excitement.

Just the images of the grown Miretta popped into Vegeta's head, he could hear his own voice saying, "Miretta you were supposed to be mine, why didn't you become mine?" he yelled.

All the sudden Vegeta woke up huffing and puffing, Bulma woke up, "What's the matter Vegeta, did you have another nightmare?" asked Bulma.

"Yes dear, don't worry about it." Vegeta said falling back asleep.

Meanwhile in the living room, while Zarbon and his children were sleeping like babies, Morgan, Zarbon's sorceress mistress was having a nightmare herself.

She was dreaming that she had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, white colored skin and her long thick hair was back in a red headband, she looked to be about maybe sixteen or seventeen.

She sneaked up behind a swarthy, pockmarked, medium sized man who was reading a book which appeared to have a title in the Russian language, she then put her arms around him surprising him, she spoke only in the Russian tongue, _"Guess who?"_ she asked.

"_Nadia, don't scare me like that!"_ The man yelled, who did speak Russian also, but his accent was Georgian. He was a Georgian, not a Russian like she was.

"_But Iosif, I love you!"_ She said smiling and happy, _"Come and get me!"_ she said as she started running.

"_You bet your hot ass I will!"_ He then started chasing her up a hill, then he jumped onto her and they were rolling down the hill into a field of daisies.

They started laughing and looked at each other in the face smiling, _"I love you Iosif Stalin!"_ Nadia said.

"_I love you Nadezhda Alliluyeva!"_ he yelled all excited. Then they started making out.

Then all the sudden there was a switch of scenes, it then went to Nadia walking in the wintertime perhaps in the garden in the Kremlin with another woman who had blond hair, then she noticed that Stalin was sitting on a bench talking to Lenin, their backs were to the women. All the sudden Stalin turned around and looked at Nadia and she stared at him.

All the sudden Morgan woke up, "Oh not again!" she yelled.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Issy who overheard Morgan complaining.

"Nothing dear, go back to bed." She said.

Later on, everyone woke up and had breakfast; Morgan drank at least a bunch of cups of coffee. Zarbon looked over at her, "Morgan that's the fourth cup of coffee you have had this morning, did you get any sleep at all last night?" asked Zarbon.

She looked at Zarbon as if she was guilty of something, "Yes I did." She said drinking more coffee, "By the way Zarbon my friends are coming over today for tea and crackers." Morgan said.

"Oh lord, what would they think if they found Vegeta and his family here?" asked Zarbon.

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this zippy, but I'm more capable of blending in then you and your children." Vegeta said laughing.

"Vegeta apologize now!" Bulma said.

Vegeta got mad, "I'm sorry Zarbon." He grunted.

Later on Morgan's friends were there, meanwhile Trunks, ZJ, Issy and Bra went to Kings Island for a grand day of partying and having fun.

Tre an African American with his girlfriend Little Bird a Native American.

Jada Banks a blond blue-eyed conservative whom Morgan has know as a child, then there was Olga, Jada's Jewish wife, who was of Jewish decent even though her name was Russian and although her ancestors came out of Russia, she had not a clue how to speak Russian.

They were all sitting down having tea, Tre stared at the tea, "Man Morgan this tea is cold!" he said.

"Yes you asked for ice tea." Morgan said.

"Oh ok." He said.

"So you're the infamous Vegeta who killed Zarbon on planet Namic?" asked Jada.

"So what's it too you?" asked Vegeta.

"Well it's not very Christian of you." Jada said.

"What the hell is Christian?" asked Vegeta.

"Never mind," Morgan said.

"Morgan tells us that Bulma is an expert in the field of love." Tre said.

Bulma then spit her tea out, "What, I didn't say I was an expert!" she said.

"Well Morgan told us and we thought you could help us all out with a few details." Jada said.

Bulma's eyes grew wide, "Um ok where do I start?" she asked.

"Tell them about the soul imprinting that you were telling Morgan about." Vegeta said drinking his tea.

"Ok now listen up, I'm about to give you all amazing love advice! There is an ancient New Age technique used by the aliens and the spiritual humans on my planet called soul imprinting." Bulma said.

"Explain what it is dear," Vegeta said.

"Ok soul imprinting is when you use your high spirituality to sense out your mate, with your heart." Bulma said.

"That doesn't make sense, people on this planet just pair off." Olga said.

"Well not if you live on my planet! Usually it works like, say that Morgan first looks at Zarbon and sees with her heart that he's meant to be hers." Bulma said.

"But Olga's right, the heart doesn't have eyes Bulma." Tre said.

"I don't think she meant it literally." Jada said.

"Will you let me finish? Ok now that I got your attention, it's a technique that you use when you are spiritual enough, but sometimes you don't know whether it's just your hormones or if it's your heart." Bulma said.

"I thought Morgan was cute when we first met." Jada said.

Olga looked angry with Jada, "You louse!" she then hit him upside the head.

"No I see what he's saying I liked her too." Tre said.

Little Bird got mad and got up and sat next to Olga. "No it's nothing like that, that was probably your hormones that were talking to you!" Bulma said.

"I don't believe in such a device!" Vegeta said.

"So let me get this straight, soul imprinting is like the werewolves from Twilight did?" asked Olga.

"I guess." Bulma said.

"How about when Dr. Zhivago laid his eyes on Lara?" asked Morgan.

"Yes that too." Bulma said.

"So it's kind of a love at first sight thing." Jada said.

"No it's not really," Bulma said.

"So does that mean that Stalin and I are meant to be together?" asked Morgan.

"Hey what did I tell you about going after your lover from past life Morgan?" asked Bulma.

"I thought you were over him." Zarbon said looking sad.

"I thought I was too, but last night I had another past life dream that he and I were…" before she could finish she noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Never mind," Morgan said.

"I have a confession to make too, Bulma you weren't my first true love. I was in love with Zarbon's younger sister Miretta, we were engaged to be married, but she ended up marrying someone else." Vegeta said.

All the sudden Bulma got mad, "What you told me there was nobody else but me!" She furiously threw ice tea in his face.

"She's dead though, she was burnt at the stake with Shasha her husband!" Vegeta said.

All the sudden Zarbon had horrible flashbacks about Freezer forcing him to watch his sister and Shasha burn at the stake, then he got up, "I have to go to the other room, this conversation is over for me!" Zarbon then got up, went to the bedroom, and shut the door.

"Vegeta I don't want to talk to you!" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"You're being unreasonable!" Vegeta said.

"Wait Zarbon had a sister? Was she hot?" asked Tre.

"Tre you moron," Little Bird got up and left the house.

"Little Bird please wait up!" he then ran out of the house.

"So is there anything else that we should know about soul imprinting?" asked Jada.

"There is no such thing!" Olga ran out of the house crying.

"Olga come on I used to love Morgan but not anymore!" Jada ran after Olga out of the house.

"Morgan didn't tell you about Miretta?" asked Vegeta.

"You knew all along?" asked Bulma.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, it was a long time ago before he met you, before Zarbon met me." Morgan said.

"Oh please you're no better going after your dead dictator boyfriend!" Vegeta yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, we broke it off!" Morgan said she then went out of the house to the back porch.

"Sorceresses they're so naïve when it comes to love." Vegeta said.

"I don't want to hear your voice; I'm going to go spend the night in a hotel!" Bulma went to the bedroom to get some stuff packed.

A few minutes later Morgan decided to tag along, she probably hurt Zarbon's feelings by saying that in a past life that she was Stalin's wife. Zarbon watched as the girls drove away and walked back into the living room looking at Vegeta, "Hello your wife just left you, she's going to a hotel aren't you going to stop her?" asked Zarbon.

"Don't worry she'll come back, she always does." Vegeta said putting his arms behind his head.

"Hello my sister is dead, you are no longer meant for her!" Zarbon said.

"Oh yah well what do you think about your girlfriend dumping you for a dead bad guy?" asked Vegeta.

"It broke my heart what can I say, but she loves me I know it, I love her too, besides I had a boyfriend at the time." Zarbon said.

"Boy Zarbon I never knew you were a horn ball!" Vegeta said laughing.

"Actually I'm not, I was just jealous I guess, anyways Morgan and I don't like to dwell on the issue." Zarbon said.

All the sudden they heard a loud, deep British sounding voice, "Hello Zarbon I'm here!" All the sudden the door feel down and there stood a tall, medium blue man, who was muscular with thick long blue hair, yellow eyes and he was attractive.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Zarbon.

"I've come to visit you! Remember you invited me to come and visit?" asked Morphiess.

"Oh yah I guess I forgot?" asked Zarbon.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" asked Morphiess.

"I'm just visiting sir." Vegeta said.

"But didn't you kill him, or was that just a rumor?" asked Morphiess.

"I'll explain later, sit down your majesty." Vegeta said.

"So what's the problem?" asked Morphiess.

"Well Bulma is mad at me for missing Miretta your daughter that you and father betrothed me to." Vegeta said.

"She's dead though, the only reason why you even loved her was because your father made you, you didn't have a choice, and then when your father died and she married that creep Shasha, you had a choice to love whoever you wanted to love." Morphiess said.

"So you're saying that it was no more than a forced crush?" asked Vegeta.

"That's right!" Morphiess said.

"I also have a problem; you see Morgan tells me that she keeps having dreams about her past life as Stalin's second wife Nadia, and that she has a soul connection with him." Zarbon said looking at the ground in disappointment.

"She should know better than the cling to her past life, she needs to lighten up and go with what's in front of her, you two have a soul connection as well, so go tell that woman that she needs to say good bye to her past life and move on in this lifetime with you!" Morphiess said.

"You're right! I'll do it!" Zarbon said.

"Good job, now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with the PussyCat Groove!" Morphiess then dropped his bags onto the ground and ran out of the house.

"The PussyCat Groove?" asked Vegeta.

"The finest strip bar in all of Washington DC." Zarbon sighed.

Later Morgan was in the hotel room with Bulma while Bulma was crying her eyes out, "Now come on Bulma you know that he loves nobody else but you." Morgan said.

"I know that, but he hates my friends, he won't even let me talk to Chi Chi Goku's wife!" Bulma said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Morgan said.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door, Morgan got up and got it, it was surprisingly Little Bird and Olga, they were sad looking, "What are you guys doing here?" asked Morgan.

"We want to apologize earlier for us getting mad at our men for liking you; it's just that I've been fighting with Jada lately." Olga said.

"Come on in, join the club." Morgan said.

"Uh men are such pigs; I don't even want to talk about them right now!" Bulma said.

"Me either," Morgan said.

"So are you and Stalin's ghost officially over with?" asked Little Bird.

"Yes we decided just to be friends." Morgan said.

Olga looked at Little Bird and Morgan, "Uh I haven't the slightest idea what you're rambling on about, but we need to have a girl's night out!" she said, after all Olga was the only friend of Morgan that hadn't the slightest clue that Stalin's ghost dated her, even when Jada tried to tell her she didn't believe him.

"You're right! We need to have a girl's night only!" Little Bird said.

"Yah let's forget how pathetic our men are, we need to party and drink!" Bulma said.

"No we need to smoke pot too!" Little Bird said.

"That's illegal." Morgan said.

"So what, I'm not in the mood to do anything legal anyways!" Little Bird said.

All the sudden Morphiess dropped by uninvited, "Hello ladies are you ready for a night of fun?" he asked. Bulma and Little Bird screamed.

"It's all right it's just Zarbon's goofy dad!" Morgan said.

"So are you ready?" asked Morphiess.

"But this was supposed to be a girls night only" Little Bird said.

"Let's deliberate ladies." Bulma said, they huddled together and whispered and then they came to a decision.

"We'll go out with you only if you'll buy us a many drinks as you can possibly buy." Morgan said.

"Excellent I'm very rich you know, and so sexy to, meow!" he said.

"Are you taking some kind of medication sir, I'm a doctor and I can prescribe you some medicine." Olga said.

"No I'm manic-depressive! The only medicine I need is a beautiful lady by my side, let's go girls!" he then ran out of the room.

"Well you heard the man, let's go!" Morgan said, they all got up and followed Morphiess to the car.

They went to a dance club and they got drinks at the bar, they all sat at a table and cheered, "To a great night with some sexy ladies!" Morphiess yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Cheers!" all the women said, and then they drank the alcohol.

Meanwhile at home Zarbon and Vegeta were just sitting down watching TV, all the sudden there was a knock on the door, Vegeta got up and got it, "Zarbon its Morgan's creepy friends!" Vegeta yelled.

Jada and Tre came into the house, "Where is Olga and Little Bird?" asked Tre.

"I thought they were with you guys." Zarbon said.

"They were but we haven't seen them all afternoon!" Jada said.

"Maybe Morphiess knows." Vegeta said.

"Morphiess is here?" asked Jada.

"Yes he came to visit, and he said that he was going to be at the PussyCat Groove." Zarbon said.

"They went to a strip bar? Uh this is the ultimate sin, Jesus wouldn't allow this!" Jada said freaking out.

"I'll call him on his cell phone just a minute." Zarbon dialed Morphiess' number.

"Hello, the sexiest creature talking!" Morphiess said.

"Dad it's me Zarbon!" Zarbon said.

"Hello what can I do for you?" asked Morphiess.

"Jada and Tre are looking for their women; they haven't seen them all afternoon!" Zarbon said.

"Don't panic, they're with me!" Morphiess said.

"What?" asked Zarbon.

"Yah that's right we're having a blast!" Morphiess said.

"Where are you?" asked Zarbon.

"We're at the PussyCat Groove, oh the girls are so hot in here, and I don't know which one I'll fuck!" Morphiess said all the sudden Zarbon hung the phone up, "Zarbon are you there?" asked Morphiess.

Zarbon got his coat on, "Where are you going zippy?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm going to get our women back, as it turns out Morphiess is babysitting them at the PussyCat Groove!" Zarbon said.

"I'm going with you!" Vegeta said.

"Me too!" Tre said.

"I have to also, even if God will never forgive me!" Jada said sulking.

Meanwhile at the club, Morphiess was giving the strippers money and making out with them, they thought he was hot, meanwhile at the table the girls were smashed also, Olga was giggling, "You know what's really funny? I'm married to a Catholic and he's a ballerina!" she said.

"I think that Jada has a rare gift in the world," Morgan said.

"My family wants him to be Jewish, but I don't give a rat's ass what they think, I'm not going to let our children be raised in a kosher household!" Olga said laughing.

"You're planning on having children?" Bulma asked.

"No I'm just pulling your strings!" Olga said laughing and then snorting.

"God I miss Joey so much, I feel a real soul connection with him, but I feel a soul connection with Zarbon too!" Morgan said.

"Morgan so what if you were Nadia Stalin in a past life, your past life is over with you need to focus on this lifetime!" Bulma said.

"You're right, Zarbon needs me! I'm going to go look for him!" Morgan got up then tripped and fell in the isle, "Am I dead yet?" asked Morgan.

"No but I think I'm about to be!" Little Bird said laughing.

Morphiess came back to the table, "Olga, Bulma make out with one another!" Morphiess said laughing.

"Do we have to?" asked Olga laughing.

"Look I need to take a picture of you guys making out, so I can add it to my collection of chicks making out!" Morphiess said.

"Let's do it!" Bulma said, she grabbed Olga and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile Morgan was paying the strippers money, "You're really sexy you know that!" she then laughed and went back to the table.

All the sudden all the men came into the strip bar and saw their women laughing at the table and having a fun time. "Bulma Briefs what in the name of Satan's ass are you doing?" asked Vegeta.

"Look Vegeta I can drink if I want, I'm a hard working mom and wife, so why can't I go out and have fun?" asked Bulma, she then belched.

"Little bird what in the world? I thought you and I made a pledge never to touch another ounce of alcohol! What would little Taurus think?" asked Tre. Tre and Little Bird had an infant daughter named Taurus.

"Look while you're looking for stupid B-movie jobs I'm staying at home taking care of the baby, I need to party once in a while!" yelled Little Bird.

"Olga Monlavic Banks, you should be ashamed of yourself! Jesus would be upset with you right now! Alcohol is the devil!" Jada yelled.

"Look I'm a Jew stupid not a Catholic!" Olga then laughed.

Zarbon was the most surprise of all, "Morgan I thought you gave up drinking, you and I both know that you have a drinking problem!" Zarbon said.

"Yah I know, but at least Stalin's ghost and I don't go out with one another anymore. I made it clear to him too! No more of Stalin's ghost, or Mao's ghost or Kirov Stalin's stupid sidekick! Hurrah! " She then threw up on Olga.

Bulma then got up and went over to Vegeta, "If you didn't love that slut Miretta then I wouldn't have gotten drunk!" Bulma said.

"Bulma I've been trying to tell you all along, I don't love her anymore, the only reason why I did was because my father and Zarbon's father wanted us to get married when we got older! From what Morphiess has told me I didn't even like the idea when I was little! It was just a stupid crush!" Vegeta said.

"So you love me?" asked Bulma.

"Yes I do." Vegeta said, they then kissed on the lips and Bulma threw up on Vegeta's shoes.

"They were the Italian leather too." Vegeta sighed.

"Come on girls we need to go home now!" Zarbon said.

"Wait just a minuet there son!" Morphiess said.

"Dad you have gotten them drunk, we don't want our women to drink!" Zarbon said.

"You're blowing things out of proportion!" Morphiess said.

"No you did this to our women, we want our women to look after our children and help us cry in private, we don't need them getting drunk!" Zarbon said.

"They feel underappreciated and they need to express themselves freely once in a while, I'm for that feminist bullshit!" Morphiess said.

"Come on let's take them home!" Jada said.

Later on Vegeta and Zarbon were looking after Morgan and Bulma who threw up every two seconds. Their children came home, they went to Kings Island for a couple of days to get to know one another, "Hey dad did you and mom have a good time by yourselves?" asked Trunks, who was standing behind Bra who was in a wheelchair healing from a broken leg.

"Your mothers all got smashed." Vegeta said.

"But mom told us not to drink." Bra said.

"Well mom is a hypocrite as of now, and it's all thanks to Zarbon's loud immature dad!" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Hey I heard that!" Morphiess said sitting on the couch throwing up in a tin bowl.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" asked Issy.

"Oh Issy dear, your grandpa is sicker then you can imagine!" Morphiess said.

"You bought this onto yourself!" Vegeta said.

Zarbon walked up to Morgan, who was bending over a toilet barfing in it, "Morgan you don't want to see Stalin's ghost anymore do you?" he asked.

"I told you it's over between him and I, I love him and he'll always be my true love no matter how horrible of a person he is, but you're my new true love now, I need to be with you. My past life is gone, and no matter how much I want it back, no magic or medium ship can make that happen." Morgan said.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you finally figured out that going out with a dead guy isn't a good idea, no matter how much you two love each other?" asked Zarbon.

"Duh, now could you please hold my hair back I'm about to barf in the toilet again." Morgan said.

"Oh Morgan I think you're having a breakthrough, now if only we can keep you off the alcohol." Zarbon said smiling as he was holding Morgan's hair so she could throw up in the toilet.

Meanwhile Issy was standing behind Morphiess hold his thick long blue hair while he was barfing in the tin bowl, "I swear Issy you spoil me too much!" Morphiess said.

"Well yes you're like my favorite grandparent!" Issy said.

"Here Issy let me hold his hair," Trunks said taking a hold of Morphiess' hair, Issy had a shock look on her face, so did Vegeta.

"Awkward!" Morphiess said.

"Trunks what are you doing?" asked Vegeta who was enraged.

"Leave him alone Vegeta." Bulma said, she then smiled, "Oh I see what is going on now." She said.

"Nothing is going on, on my watch!" All the sudden Vegeta pushed Trunks out of the way and held Morphiess' hair.

"Oh Vegeta I never knew how kind you were." Morphiess said.

"Yah Vegeta that was very unselfish of you, now if only you could come back over here and hold my hair while I throw up in the wastebasket." Bulma said.

"Never mind I'll do it!" Issy said walking over to Bulma and holding her hair.

"Another awkward moment!" Morphiess said.

"Oh just be quiet and keep barfing!" Vegeta said.

End of Story


	8. Chapter 8

_Good Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow_

Morgan was getting coffee ready while Vegeta, Bulma and Zarbon sat at the table. "So Vegeta you and Zarbon used to go on missions together?" asked Morgan.

"No way, we couldn't even last a second because zippy over here used to have bipolar mood swings or whatever you call them!" Vegeta said.

"Well you were pretty difficult and stubborn to work with too, so it's not like I'm the only bad guy here." Zarbon said drinking his coffee.

"Yah Vegeta leave Zarbon alone," Bulma said.

"But Bulma, I told you many horrible stories about him and…" Before Vegeta could finish, Bulma interrupted.

"Look Vegeta we're friends now, so you and Zarbon need to get over anything that you two did in the past together." Bulma said drinking her coffee.

"She's right you know." Morgan said drinking her coffee also.

Zarbon then sighed and then started messing with his long, thick green hair, "God my hair is so oily." He said picking at it.

"So what," Vegeta said.

"Well wouldn't you be upset if your hair was this oily too?" asked Zarbon.

"I haven't a clue what he's talking about, but see this is one of those horrible stories that I've been telling you about Zarbon, he always used to complain if something didn't look right on him!" Vegeta said.

"If I didn't know any better Vegeta, I would say that those stories that you told me about Zarbon are either false or you were the one picking on him. After all, most of the stories had to do with Zarbon messing with his hair or Zarbon looking in the mirror." Bulma said.

"Hell I don't see a problem with being vain, it's not my best quality, but I too look in the mirror all the time, and I see nothing wrong with finding oneself attractive!" Morgan said.

"Ew you and Zarbon couldn't be a better couple." Vegeta said.

"Now you know why we love each other so much, because beauty is a top priority for us!" Morgan said laughing.

"Ew," Vegeta said.

"I was joking…sort of." Morgan said blushing.

"Yah Vegeta I think I would rather be vain than arrogant if you must know my opinion." Bulma said drinking coffee.

"Which reminds me, how I could've married someone who was as vain as Zarbon? Unlike Zarbon you go around the house saying how good looking you are!" Vegeta said.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Bulma said.

"Ok can we quit this silly talk about vanity or arrogance?" Morgan asked.

"I will if zippy quits talking about his silly hair." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"I don't think his hair is silly, it's the first thing I noticed about him." Bulma said giggling at him.

"Thanks?" asked Zarbon blushing embarrassed.

"Yah I have to agree with Bulma on that one, other than him being intelligent and opinionated, I think he's really got the prettiest hair." Morgan said sitting down in Zarbon's lap.

"Thanks Morgan, I love your hair too." He said they then started making out.

"Ew gross me out why don't you!" Vegeta said.

"Hey you have pretty hair too," Bulma said.

"Oh it's too late for that my dear!" Vegeta said getting up and going out onto the porch.

"What's his problem, I don't think Vegeta is that bad looking," asked Morgan.

"Ew, how could you say that, he's got a horrible personality!" Zarbon said.

"It's not like you're a batch of roses either honey." Morgan said.

"You're right, I'm no better, and I guess Sayains are more attractive to earth girls than primal changelings." Zarbon said.

"Oh knock it off; they just look more human is all." Morgan said.

Late that night, Vegeta got a pair of scissors and snuck out to the living room, where Zarbon, his sorceress girlfriend Morgan, and their two adult children slept. "It's payback time zippy." He said holding the sharp looking pair of scissors up.

"Dad what are you doing up?" asked Trunks.

"Nothing I'm going to the bathroom," Vegeta said still holding the scissors in his hands.

"What are you doing with those pair of scissors in your hands?" asked Trunks.

"Uh daddy has some business to take care of, so fuck off and go to bed son." Vegeta said.

"You're going slit Zarbon's throat and his families, I won't let you hurt Issy!" Trunks said trying to grab the scissors from his dad. After all Trunks was secretly in love with Zarbon's daughter Isabel.

"Look Trunks I'm not going to kill any of them, I just wanted to give Zarbon a haircut is all." Vegeta said.

"Why, did he ask for one?" asked Trunks.

"Yes he did." Vegeta said.

"Then why are you going to do it when he's asleep?" asked Trunks.

"Because… he told me that he wants me to surprise him." Vegeta lied.

"Can you cut my hair next?" asked Trunks.

"No, ask your mother." Vegeta said sneaking over to Zarbon, all the sudden he tripped over Morgan, and she woke up.

"Vegeta what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I'm lost; I'm looking for a glass of water." He said.

"Ok let me get you one." Morgan said getting up and getting him a glass of water, she then gave it to him.

Vegeta drank the water up and threw the glass down, "Thanks." He said.

"I'm going to go onto the porch and lye under the stars to soak up their energies." She then went to the porch and lied down under the stars.

"What the hell? Never mind, back to business," Vegeta said going over to "zippy", he grabbed his braid and started chopping it all off, "Yah that's right take that zippy for all the times that you complained about your hair being greasy." Vegeta said laughing.

"Dad you're going to be in trouble," Trunks said going back to bed.

Next morning Zarbon woke up yawning and Morgan came into the room and looked at Zarbon shocked as ever, "Good morning honey." Zarbon said smiling.

"What in the world did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Zarbon. Then he noticed that his cut off braid was lying on his stomach, he picked it up and ran in front of the mirror and screamed in his guy sounding muffled scream.

"What's going on I heard a scream!" Issy yelled.

"Who did this?" asked Zarbon.

"Wow your hair looked so neatly cut daddy I like it!" Issy said.

ZJ got up and saw his hair, "It looks nice dad!" ZJ said.

"Stop sparing my feelings kids." Zarbon said crying.

"What's going on?" asked Bulma who came in, "Wow your hair looks so nicely cut." Bulma said.

"It does, thank you!" Zarbon said stroking his now short, but still thick hair.

All the sudden Vegeta and Trunks came into the room, "Wow dad you did a good job on Zarbon's hair!" Trunks said.

"You cut my hair?" asked Zarbon.

"Yes take that zippy!" Vegeta said laughing.

"I guess when I taught you to cut hair, it really paid off in the end." Bulma said chuckling.

"What? You mean you're not humiliated?" asked Vegeta.

"The hell I'm not, I'm going to have to hide my hair under my general cap when I go to the Pentagon today." Zarbon said.

"Yes it worked!" Vegeta said.

"So you did this for me so that Zarbon would appear more attractive to me? Oh Vegeta I never knew that you were such an angel!" Morgan then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Get off me!" he said.

"Vegeta that was so sweet of you!" Bulma said.

Vegeta then smiled, "Yes I did want to give him a makeover, after all I've been trying to tell him all these years that he needed one." Vegeta said.

Zarbon had a pissed look on his face, "Come on Vegeta, we're expected at the Pentagon." He said walking out the door.

Later on they were talking to the president of the USA, "Zarbon I noticed a dramatic change in you today." Obama said.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Zarbon nervously.

"Remove your cap general." Obama said.

Zarbon removed his cap and what appeared was a thick lock of short, dark green hair, "Wow that's the best haircut I've ever seen in my life!" Obama said.

"Yes and its all thanks to Vegeta." Zarbon said glaring at Vegeta.

"I'm so glad that you got rid of that long hair, it was pretty and all, but you looked like a hippy." Obama said drinking some coffee.

Zarbon blushed, "Why thank you sir." He said faking a smile.

"Vegeta how would you like to be the personal stylist for the White House?" asked Obama.

"You mean it?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes I do." Obama said.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "What, but he knows nothing about fashion!" Zarbon said.

"Oh don't try to flatter him, he's a professional." Obama said smiling.

"But I'm better at styling hair then he is…" Obama interrupted Zarbon.

"Do you have a resume Vegeta?" asked Obama.

"What's a resume?" asked Vegeta.

"How long have you been styling hair?" asked Obama.

"Well I don't usually style hair sir." Vegeta said.

"Good let's start tomorrow I want a buzz from you!" Obama said smiling.

"Yes sir." Vegeta said.

Zarbon looked angry with Vegeta, "President Obama, I need to have a private word with Vegeta please," Zarbon took Vegeta by the arm tightly and took him outside the office. "Why don't you tell him the truth?" asked Zarbon.

"Ok fine, I cut your hair because I thought that Bulma liked you more than me!" Vegeta said.

"That's silly, I don't care about her, she knows it too what gave you that idea?" asked Zarbon.

"She was flirting with you!" Vegeta said.

"It was a complement; you wouldn't know flirting even if it hit you upside the head!" Zarbon said.

"Ok I confess I made a mistake cutting your hair…in a perfect cut!" Vegeta said.

"You mean you meant to mess it up?" asked Zarbon.

"More like humiliate you, I'm usually bad at cutting hair!" Vegeta said.

"Oh now you admit that you made a mistake, how were you able to pull off such a good cut?" Zarbon asked crossing his arms.

"I have no idea, it was a lucky shot. I used to cut hair for Freezer and Cooler's cousins, and Icey that bratty retard used to scream at me whenever I cut her hair wrong." Vegeta said.

"That's nothing, Freezer tried to marry me off to her as a cruel joke." Zarbon said.

"You poor thing, what am I going to do?" asked Vegeta.

"Go in and tell Obama the truth." Zarbon said.

"Ok this should be easy enough," Vegeta then went back into the office. "Sir the truth is that I actually did cut hair, and I'm good at it too, I would be happy to give you a buzz!" Vegeta said.

"Excellent I'll get a cut tomorrow then; after all I'm having a party in honor of the Chinese president coming to visit." Obama said.

Later on Vegeta was sitting at the table eating some bananas that Morgan bought from the store, "Eating healthy is so much better than all the junk food that Kakarot used to eat." Vegeta said.

Zarbon walked up to Vegeta, "I can't believe that you didn't tell Obama the truth, this isn't just a man you lied to, it was the president of the USA!" Zarbon said.

"So what I lied to Freezer sometimes." Vegeta said laughing.

"Vegeta lying is a bad thing, if there is anything that I took away from Planet Freezer it's that you shouldn't lie." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon do you have to be such a goody tushu?" asked Vegeta pealing another banana and eating the whole thing down.

"Karma is going to come back to you, I don't know how, but when it does you better watch it." Zarbon said.

Bulma and Morgan came into the room, "What's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Your husband is going to give Obama a buzz, but he screws up cutting hair anyways." Zarbon said.

"Vegeta what did you tell the president?" asked Bulma.

"That I knew how to cut hair, and I didn't cut Zarbon's hair to impress you either Morgan, I did it because I was…never mind." Vegeta said.

"You were what?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing let it go honey!" Vegeta yelled.

"Tell me now or else I'm going back to that hotel!" Bulma said.

"Fine, I was a little jealous of zippy's beautiful, thick, but oddly colored hair." Vegeta said.

"So you cut my hair because you were jealous?" asked Zarbon.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

"I knew it!" Zarbon said pointing to Vegeta.

"Please Zarbon just leave him alone." Morgan said.

"No I won't you're going to get it now!" Zarbon wanted to strangle Vegeta, but he then controlled himself, after all like himself, Vegeta was a father with two children and had a woman as well.

Issy came into the room with Trunks, they looked happy together, when Vegeta saw this he glared at them, "Trunks what are you doing hanging out with Isabel?" asked Vegeta.

"We've become the best of friends dad, she's really cool. She's not a girly girl like mom or Mrs. Zarbon." Trunks said.

"Mom and dad aren't married remember?" asked Issy.

"So you were born out of wedlock?" asked Trunks.

"Duh it's quite common on this planet you know." Issy said.

"Vegeta don't be hard on Zarbon's children, I know that Morgan and Zarbon had them out of wedlock, but that doesn't mean that they're any less of a person than you and me." Bulma said going over to Vegeta and kissing him on the lips.

"Look Trunks why don't you hang out with ZJ instead?" asked Vegeta.

"No way, he's too busy looking at that Kabala book, I haven't a clue what Kabala is, but he says that once you understand the elements of spirituality then you can do almost anything you want. I beg to differ of course." Trunks said.

"Look I have to go do the president's hair tomorrow!" Vegeta said.

"Why don't you let me do the president's hair instead, I'm better at cutting hair than you." Bulma said.

Trunks then shook his head, "Come on Issy let's get out of here, I'm tired of seeing the adults fight." Trunks said.

"Good idea." Issy said.

They then went outside on the porch and sat on it, "Want to know a secret?" asked Trunks.

"It's not something nasty is it?" asked Issy.

"No, I just wanted to say that dad drives me crazy, I know that he loves me, but he's such a stubborn, arrogant hotheaded Sayain!" Trunks said.

"My Dad drives me nuts too; he didn't let me have a boyfriend until I was out of high school. He's very vain about his appearance and he used to show me off in those retarded toddler pageants, which I got first place twice." Issy said.

"Your dad doesn't seem like such a cold person though," Trunks said.

"Sounds like your dad just suffers from anxiety is all, and then Dad usually throws temper tantrums whenever something displeases him, and he cries a lot." Issy said.

"Hum sounds like our dads have a lot of growing up to do." Trunks said laughing, and then Issy started laughing too.

Then Issy tried to get up, but then Trunks did the unthinkable, he grabbed her hand, "Trunks you just grabbed my hand." Issy said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Trunks said flushing.

"No it's all right, I kind of like it." Issy said.

They looked at one another and looked as though they were about to kiss, then all the sudden Morgan interrupted by yelling out, "Dinner time!"

"Coming mom!" Issy said taking Trunks by the hand and leading him into the house.

Vegeta noticed that they were holding hands, "Why are you touching my son?" asked Vegeta.

"Dad she's not harming me, uh you are so retarded!" Trunks said.

"That is so funny!" Zarbon said laughing.

"Grow up daddy, just because Vegeta didn't put his kids in beauty pageants doesn't mean that he's a bad person!" Issy said.

"What bought this up?" asked Zarbon.

The next day, Vegeta stood behind President Obama with a buzzer in his hand, "Are you ready sir?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes I am, bring it on." Obama said smiling.

Vegeta then got nervous, "God I hope I don't screw this up." Vegeta thought.

Later that night Obama came back to Vegeta with a completely shaved head, "Wow people actually liked my buzz, I never thought I would look so good with a bald head!" Obama said patting Vegeta on the shoulder and then walking off. The truth of the matter is that it made Obama look so silly and people were laughing at him behind his back, and they only told him that it looked good on him so that he would not get his feelings hurt.

Zarbon came up behind him and smiled, "I know someone that could use a makeover too." Zarbon said smiling.

Later on that night, Morgan's ex, Stalin's ghost was in the dark shadows standing next to Vegeta, "Now you're saying that this hairdo will win Morgan back?" asked Stalin, even though after he dumped Morgan he still had some feelings for her.

"Oh trust me when I do this onto myself Bulma goes crazy over it." Vegeta said.

Morgan was up late at night drinking some green tea, "Hello Morgan!" Stalin yelled to the top of his lungs.

Morgan spit her tea out, "Stalin what happened to all of your hair?" she asked bewildered.

"I had some help from a friend, who said that I can get you back this way!" as it turns out, Vegeta shaved all of Stalin's thick hair off his head; he was just left with his thick mustache.

"Wow you look so sexy! I don't know what to say!" Morgan said.

"Ты думаешь так? Как Брад Пит!" Stalin said.

"Нет, как Минимо!" Morgan said.

"Что? Ты хочешь меня сейчас?" Stalin asked with a light up looking face.

"Нет, я люблю Зарбона!" Morgan said.

Stalin frowned, "Hum!" he then vanished.

"What the hell happened, I couldn't understand a blind word that you said!" Vegeta said.

"Well to tell the truth he tried to ask me out again, but I told him that Zarbon was my true love." Morgan said.

"Ew," Vegeta said.

"What happened?" asked Zarbon.

"Stalin tried to ask me out again." Morgan said.

"Uh I need some new sage to keep him away! Do you know where a new age store is?" asked Zarbon.

"Well actually he looked pretty hot with his head shaved and that thick mustache looked so sexy too." Morgan said.

"Hum?" Vegeta thought.

So after that horrible incident when Stalin's ghost tried to ask Morgan out again, a few days later Zarbon was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Uh I still can't find any sage anywhere, why can't Stalin just leave us alone? I also felt so sorry for the president, people were making fun of him behind his back and he didn't even know it either." Zarbon said.

"Well at least I'm glad that's over with; let's just hope that both you and Vegeta learned your lesson about pissing one another off." Morgan said drinking a cup of coffee.

All the sudden Vegeta came out into the room to show his mustache off, "What do you think about my new mustache?" he asked.

"It looks wonderful honey!" Bulma said.

"Fuck what Bra said about me looking like a dork, I'm going to keep this mustache and listen to only one person, my wife!" Vegeta said.

"Oh honey I'm so glad that you're not going to let your daughter manipulate you anymore!" Bulma said walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

Morgan took one look at Vegeta, she was armored, "Wow you look almost as hot as my ex, now if only we could shave your head too!" she said, she of course was talking about Stalin's ghost, whom she dated, after all she was once his in a past life as Stalin's second wife. Stalin was her other true love besides Zarbon.

Zarbon was pissed off to hear this, he threw his coffee cup into the wall, "Uh do I have to grow a mustache and shave my head now just to be hot?" he asked enraged.

"Can I dye my hair black while I'm at it?" asked Morgan sarcastically.

End of Story


End file.
